Make The Right Choice
by Fuzzycat901
Summary: Sequel to my story "Alone and Broken" Willow Markus has won the Hunger Games along with Katniss's daughter, Tatum Mellark. But, everyone thinks Tatum is dead but when the president finds out she isn't, all hell breaks loose making everyone pick their choices carefully in order to make the right one. However, when Katniss is also thrown into the Games, things get more complicated.
1. District 1 Reaping's

**District 1 Reaping's**

_Sterling Westwick age 18_

Sterling Westwick ran down the main road of District 1 churning up dirt beneath his feet. His face was red from his body sweat and his legs felt like they were about to give way at any moment, but he couldn't stop.

The money that he had 'earned' jangled in his pocket making everyone that he ran past stare at him. Sterling had been known throughout the District by his good looks and his clumsiness but one thing that people didn't define him as if brave. That's how he defined himself.

Nobody else would be able to do what he did and still find themselves happy. Sterling looked behind him to see if anyone was following him, no one. He kept running though since he didn't want to take a chance. He was almost home, almost to his safety spot where his drunken mother and younger brother waited for him.

He rounded the corner almost falling onto his shins but caught himself with one hand. Halfway down the gravel road he turned up a driveway where his apartment complex sat. He threw open the door, ran up six flights of stairs and charged through the door of his apartment where all of the blinds were closed shut and the air the musty smell of liquor.

"Mom?" He called out. Sterling's little brother, Viktor, ran out of his room with a finger to his lips.

"Shh, mom's sleeping, she just crashed about an hour ago. What took you so long?" Viktor asked, his fourteen year old eyes full of sadness.

Sterling pulled out the coins from his pocket. "Sorry, the lady wanted extra time."

Viktor sighed. "I told you this was a bad idea from the start I mean what if we get caught? You know what that could mean! Getting thrown into the Hunger Games as punishment!"

"Relax Viktor everything is going to be okay, I just need you to calm down."

Viktor took a deep breath in and then turned away and walked back to his room. Sterling put an ear up to the closed door and listened to Viktor's breathing out turn into a sob. Sterling closed his eyes and took a deep breath himself.

He never gave the ladies his real name or any information about him. They only knew what he looked like and half the time they were too drunk to remember anything. Sterling had thought about selling his body for a long time before he thought of a brilliant plan where he didn't actually have to do it.

He went with the ladies when they called him on the streets but always kept a beer bottle full of water. He then, put a sleeping pill that his mother buys in with the drink and gives it to the ladies. Within one sip before they can even realize it's water, they are knocked right out and Sterling takes their money.

_No one has caught me yet, thank god. _Sterling thought to himself as he placed the money in a jar in the kitchen. He glanced at the clock, time for the Reaping. He quickly ran into his room and changed into a nice shirt and some simple jeans.

On the way out the door, he tripped over a beer bottle and fell on his arm leaving a bright purple bruise.

"Damn." He muttered but all the same, picked himself up and ran to the Reaping's. All of his training classmates were there, all eager to get picked. Sterling spotted Viktor in the fourteen year olds section with a big smile on his face. Sterling smiled himself; this was the only time he saw that bright grin on Viktor's face.

"Welcome to the one hundred and third annual Hunger Games! The new president of fifteen years is very pleased to be a part of his fifteenth Hunger Games!" the crowd started to cheer and Sterling gave a tiny clap. "Now, for the boys!" the escort dipped her hand into the boys Reaping bowl and pulled out a name. "Sterling Westwick!" She boomed out and Sterling let out a cheer of excitement.

Half of him wanted to be called, but the other half was telling him something different. Nobody dared Volunteered for him, they all knew that he would do well in the Hunger Games and he wouldn't let anyone Volunteer for him anyways.

"Now for our girl Tribute, Angeline Caste!" A tall girl with ghostly white skin stepped up onto the stage and took her place next to Sterling. Sterling grasped his hand with her fragile bony one and held it up in the air. The crowd started to cheer and whoop. Sterling grinned showing his pearly white teeth.

Sterling and Angeline were then paraded into the Justice Building to say their goodbyes. The room Sterling was in was a very posh room with red velvet sofas and red carpet.

_The colour of my blood. _Sterling thought. Just then, Viktor burst into the room with a big smile on his face. "Congratulations!" Viktor hugged his older brother tightly then pulled away. "You have to win Sterling, remember what the doctor said about my treatment?"

"Yeah I know, medical is expensive these days," Sterling looked into his brother's eyes and found a single spark in them. "I'll get you the medicine you need, I'll win the Hunger Games and then we'll be rich like we used to be before dad died!"

"Yeah!" Viktor said and raised his fist in the air in triumph. The Peacekeeper came and dragged Viktor away but all the while, Viktor was smiling and showing no fear at all.

_Angeline Caste age 16_

"That braid isn't good enough." Angeline mumbled to herself as she undid the braid that twisted her bangs to the side of her head.

"I thought it looked good." Angeline's mother said from the door.

"Mom, please, leave me alone." Angeline didn't need her mother to tell her what she did wrong.

"I just came in here to tell you that I'm going to work, if you get picked for the Reaping's I won't be able to say goodbye to you. Money is important."

_More important than me. _Angeline thought but didn't dare say it out loud. When her mother didn't get a response she turned and slammed the door behind her. Angeline starred at her elbow length bright red hair and her ghostly white skin with freckles. She had tried so hard at reaching the impossible goal of being perfect almost her whole life.

Her mother didn't think much of her only to do chores around the house and have dinner ready by the time she got home from work. Her father always yelled at her whenever she did something wrong but when he did that, Angeline would just run away and think of her happy place.

Which was a place where nobody ever told her what to do and she was perfect. Angeline often wondered why if she had so many friends, why none of them ever wanted to hang out with her. Was it because they didn't know how to match up to her standards or was it because everyone was jealous of her?

Angeline sighed and put the bobby pin in her hair one last time. There was no trace of any red strands of hair sticking up. "Perfect." Angeline muttered to herself and skipped down the hall to where her father sat reading the newspaper.

"You're shirts on inside out." Angeline commented and her father slammed the newspaper down onto the table.

"I do not need you to tell me such things Angeline!" He growled and picked up his newspaper again.

Angeline walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror again. "I am perfect, I am the girl that everyone wants to be." Angeline smiled at herself and walked out of the house with that same happy smile on her face.

At the Reaping's, she met all of her friends and they all chatted excitedly about who will get picked and who won't have a chance if they get picked. Angeline couldn't help but think that all of her friends were on the list of not making it.

"Angeline Caste?" The escort called when they had finally gotten to the girls. Angeline fixed her hair, straightened herself out and walked up to the stage. When she was herded into the Justice Building and into a tiny room, she had expected to have some visitors but instead, she was stuck with a mirror and her 'perfect' self.

_**That was District 1's Reaping's! I hope you all liked it! Review!**_

**District 1**

**Male: Sterling Westwick age 18- SeekerDraconis**

**Female: Angeline Caste age 16- RuexxRoses**

**District 2**

**Male:**

**Female: Affinity Lia Kestrel age 14- SuperGLEEK97**

**District 3**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**District 4**

**Male: Grayson 'Gray' Reid age 18- Xylia Ren **

**Female: Kaia Port age 15- Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb**

**District 5**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**District 6**

**Male:**

**Female: Kantana Townsend age 15- rlb190**

**District 7**

**Male: **

**Female: Ivy Cypress age 16- Kitkat1425**

**District 8**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**District 9**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**District 10**

**Male:**

**Female: Miracle 'Mira' Tyrn age 18- Xylia Ren **

**District 11**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**District 12**

**Male: Haiku Stray age 16- Sasaui Uchiha **

**Female: **


	2. District 2 Reaping

_**District 2 Reaping's. **_

_Seira Stone age 17_

Seira punched him in the face, then again, and again, until his stuffing fell out from beneath the burlap sack.

"Well done Seira, as usual." Seira's trainer mumbled from behind her. She rolled her eyes; she didn't care about that loser. She ran a hand through her short spikey hair. This was her life, this was her whole life.

Seira trained every day for as many hours as she pleased and when she came home at night, she was almost a zombie. She walked in the door, sat down and ate dinner that her father had made, did her homework, and went to bed.

But today, that was all about to change; all of her hard work at the training center would be paid off because today, she was going to Volunteer.

All of the girls who were younger whispered about it, all the girls her age talked about it, and all the girls older knew she was going to do it. She always thought of herself as one of the older girls, she was smart for her age, strong, and well, she was pretty.

"Seira," an angelic voice said from behind her. "I was just wondering, if you liked my shirt?" Penny the young twelve year old asked. Her shirt was bright red with the words _Capitol _written across that.

"If you get picked and you're wearing that you're going to be embarrassed." Seira spat at her and walked away. Penny left with a tear on her cheek.

Seira wasn't one to be kind, if anyone told the truth around town it was her. She wasn't afraid to have her own opinion or give anyone a reality check. It all started when she was seven, her parents had gone through a pretty rough divorce and she was left in the middle.

She wasn't very fond of her mother so she chose to live with her father; the sad thing about it was her mother could have cared less. Seira does feel like she's missed out on some of her child hood with her constant training and the longing want and need for a motherly figure.

"Hey Stone, come here!" The head trainer, Xavier boomed from across the room of fighting students. She skipped her way to him and together they walked into his office and he locked the door.

"Yes Xavier?" She asked smiling.

He went behind his desk and got from his drawer a necklace with a flower on the end. "This is for you, every student who has left here to become a Tribute has taken something of their past here with a token provided by me or the previous head trainer before me. I want you to have this."

Seira stared at the necklace. She tried to like it, but the truth was, she hated it. "I'm sorry, I really don't like this."

"But it's pretty!" Xavier protested.

"Like that's going to make me like it. I don't want a token." She stuck up her nose and walked out of his office with pride in her heart.

Before she knew it, she was at the Reaping's.

"Penny Locky?" The escort called out.

Penny, stepped out onto the aisle wearing her _Capitol _T-shirt, her face going bright red.

_I'll let her have her fun for a moment._ Seira thought to herself.

She saw some other girls her age look at her, then to Penny, then back to her again.

"I Volunteer!" Seira said quickly so nobody else tried to steal it. She marched down the aisle and grabbed Penny by the back of her shirt. Seira reached into her pocket and slapped twenty dollars into Penny's hand. "While I'm gone, by yourself a new shirt." And with that, she took her place as Tribute.

_**So Peace and Ebony is no longer able to co-write this with me so I'll just keep doing it. I know what the arena will be, let's just say that it will be interesting**_

_**And I moved the District 2 Female to be a District 5 Female because she wasn't really a career and I wanted to keep that spot open for anyone who did have a Career. Submit Tributes!**_

**District 1**

**Male: Sterling Westwick age 18- SeekerDraconis**

**Female: Angeline Caste age 16- RuexxRoses**

**District 2**

**Male: Sean Dehue age 18- rlb190 **_**Bloodbath**_

**Female: Seira Stone age 17- DA Member Hogwarts**

**District 3**

**Male: Wade Blanchard age 16- CatosGirl23**

**Female: Jennifer Jareau age 16- CatosGirl23**

**District 4**

**Male: Grayson 'Gray' Reid age 18- Xylia Ren **

**Female: Kaia Port age 15- Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb**

**District 5**

**Male: Devon Carter age 18- Bowserboy129**

**Female: Affinity Lia Kestrel age 14- SuperGLEEK97**

**District 6**

**Male: Donnie Leighton age 16- Miss Mockingjay**

**Female: Kantana Townsend age 15- rlb190**

**District 7**

**Male: Aaron Marjolane age 17- The Shadowed Edge **

**Female: Ivy Cypress age 16- Kitkat1425**

**District 8**

**Male: Lukas "Luke" Lune age 14- goldie031**

**Female: Fei Arlin age 18- DA Member Hogwarts**

**District 9**

**Male:**

**Female: Savera Lockheast age 14- Rareid123**

**District 10**

**Male:**

**Female: Miracle 'Mira' Tyrn age 18- Xylia Ren **

**District 11**

**Male:**

**Female: Victoria Starks age 15- Victoria Harrison **

**District 12**

**Male: Haiku Stray age 16- Sasaui Uchiha **

**Female: Arianna Lucy Cerenicai age 17- Rareid123**


	3. Final Tribute list

**District 1**

**Male: Sterling Westwick age 18- SeekerDraconis**

**Female: Angeline Caste age 16- RuexxRoses**

**District 2**

**Male: Sean Dehue age 18- rlb190 **_**Bloodbath**_

**Female: Seira Stone age 17- DA Member Hogwarts**

**District 3**

**Male: Wade Blanchard age 16- CatosGirl23**

**Female: Jennifer Jareau age 16- CatosGirl23**

**District 4**

**Male: Grayson 'Gray' Reid age 18- Xylia Ren **

**Female: Kaia Port age 15- Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb**

**District 5**

**Male: Devon Carter age 18- Bowserboy129**

**Female: Affinity Lia Kestrel age 14- SuperGLEEK97**

**District 6**

**Male: Donnie Leighton age 16- Miss Mockingjay**

**Female: Kantana Townsend age 15- rlb190**

**District 7**

**Male: Aaron Marjolane age 17- The Shadowed Edge **

**Female: Ivy Cypress age 16- Kitkat1425**

**District 8**

**Male: Lukas "Luke" Lune age 14- goldie031**

**Female: Fei Arlin age 18- DA Member Hogwarts**

**District 9**

**Male: Nik Brion age 15- RuexxRoses**

**Female: Savera Lockheast age 14- Rareid123**

**District 10**

**Male: Tally Mitch age 17- Me**

**Female: Miracle 'Mira' Tyrn age 18- Xylia Ren **

**District 11**

**Male: Samuel "Sammy" Sola age 14- goldie031**

**Female: Victoria Starks age 15- Victoria Harrison **

**District 12**

**Male: Haiku Stray age 16- Sasaui Uchiha **

**Female: Arianna Lucy Cerenicai age 17- Rareid123**


	4. District 3 Reaping's

_Wade Blanchard age 16_

Wade Blanchard was a stupid boy who was always getting into trouble. He didn't care what anyone thought of him and he didn't really care about anything. His friend AJ passed the cigarette to him in the circle of his friends and he inhaled it deeply.

Having a smoke cleared his mind off of many things including the girl that was sitting in front of him… JJ. Her real name was Jennifer Jareau but everyone called her by her initials, JJ. She glared at him through her light blue eyes as if to say: _Smoking's bad._

"Shut up." He said aloud to her and everyone looked at him in the circle. JJ wrinkled her nose and made a fist. Wade snickered.

"We should go home and say goodbye to our families just in case." JJ spoke up and everyone around the circle nodded.

Wade looked at all his friends in surprise, why were they all listening to _her? _"Hey wait guys; we don't have to listen to her. She's not the boss of us."

"Yeah and you aren't either Wade." JJ spat in his face while turning her back and walking away. AJ stayed behind to help Wade back onto his feet. Wade began to cough from the smoke tickling the back of his throat.

Wade walked up to the paved road and began his walk home silently. He watched all of his friends turn left when he turned right. He was the only one who lived in this part of the District. The richer one. His father was a Victor so Wade has lived in the Victor's Village his entire life.

Maybe Wade wouldn't have grown up so bitter if he had a sibling to look out for him, maybe he wouldn't have gotten into all the bad stuff he had gotten into before? He pushed open the iron gate leading to his house and walked in slowly.

He found his dad in the garden digging a hole for the new tree to go in. The tree lay on its side still in the plastic holder from the store.

"Hello there Wade, how's it going?" he asked but Wade just shrugged his shoulders. "Ah, nervous for the Reaping's are you?"

"A little." Wade said shakily.

"Good morning Wade!" Wade looked to see his mother, step out of the house in her finest dress and her face plastered in make-up. "It's time for the Reaping's!"

"Now? We'll be there early!" His dad protested.

"Shush, you can work on your hole digging later Ted; our son might get picked for the Hunger Games this year!" His mother said excitedly. His mother was from the Capitol, she fell in love with his dad when she met him on the Victory Tour in the Capitol.

"You go ahead we'll catch up to you!" Ted called after his wife as she walked down the driveway with her heels clicking against the pavement. Ted leaned in close to Wade and whispered in his ear:

"Don't listen to your mother, don't Volunteer whatever she tells you, just don't listen to her okay?" Ted said and Wade nodded. Everyone knew his mother was a selfish woman who loved the Hunger Games. The many reasons why she didn't have very many friends.

Once he got to the square, he met up with AJ in his section and the two started chatting immediately.

"You should Volunteer." AJ said, loudly enough for all the boys to hear. Most of them turned around and gave the thumbs up sign. Everyone knew Wade was stupid enough to do it, and Wade did it. After all, he wasn't listening to his mother.

_Jennifer Jareau age 16_

JJ's eyes blinked awake and her chest rose up and down in panic. She had _that _dream again, the same one she has every night. His hands were stained with dirt and the red gore streaked across his face was disgusting.

That was her dream. And the sad part was it wasn't just a dream, it was reality. Her cousin James died in the Games that way two years ago; JJ and him were really close.

"Rise and shine!" Her best friend, Brianne danced into the room with her red hair tied neatly in a bun.

"How did you get in my house?" JJ asked.

"Your brother let me in," Brianne replied. JJ cussed under her breath. How rude of him not to wake her! "You better get ready silly because we're leaving in five!"

"Where are we going?"

"To the smoke pit."

"But you know I don't like to smoke!" JJ protested throwing the covers off of her and walking to her closet to pick out some clothes.

"You don't have to do it, it's just before the Reaping's, besides, if you get picked today, you could die without ever having a smoke!"

JJ scoffed. "I think I could live with that."

Five minutes later they were walking down the dirt path that led to the smoke pit. Once they were all seated and having a smoke, JJ looked across from her and saw Wade. Her eyes narrowed and she wanted to growl, but that wouldn't be very proper.

She hated him, ever since they were little. When James died, Wade was the one making fun of _how _he died. The nerve he had to do that! When AJ suggested that they all get ready for the Reaping's, JJ couldn't have been happier.

When Brianne finally pulled her away from fighting with Wade, JJ was fuming with anger.

"I can't believe he did that!"

"But he did sweetie and you can't do anything about it." Brianne clucked her tongue.

At the Reaping's the escort stuck her hand in the boy's Reaping ball first. "Ty Humis?"

"I Volunteer!" Wade shouted from the crowd. JJ felt ashamed because the first thing she felt was happiness.

"Brianne Sommer?"

"No!" JJ shouted snapping out of her deep thoughts.

Brianne shrugged her shoulders, hugged her best friend, and walked towards the stage.

JJ could save her best friend from the Hunger Games, but that would mean competing with Wade.

"Oh well, I can deal." JJ said and put up her had to Volunteer.

_**There was no District 2 male because he is a bloodbath. I have it written next to him on the list lol. I hoped you all liked District 3! Now, what do you all want for sponsor questions? I can't do any Hunger Game related stuff because I don't have time to find answers. It will probably be something I know off the top of my head or something like that. I'm going to try and get as much Reaping's done as I can tonight since my school starts tomorrow and I don't know how much I'll be able to update after that! Review! **_


	5. District 4 Reaping's

_Grayson "Gray" Reid age 18_

Gray stepped out onto the sandy beach squishing moist sand in between his toes. He loved this feeling, especially in the summer when it was hot out. He listened to the waves roll onto the shore then quietly as if they were never here, go back out.

Other footsteps were already out here, probably from other kids thinking things through before the Reaping's. Down the beach a little ways he could see many people his age looking across the ocean. The sun was just coming up lighting up the sea's dark waters.

His mother loved the smell and the look of the ocean just before the sun came up, she said it was different from when the sun went down. Gray didn't notice the difference. He heard tiny footsteps come up from behind him.

"Hey Morgan." He said to his half-sister without noticing.

"Darn it, I was going to scare you." She giggled.

"Not today you aren't," Gray swung around and scooped her up. She screamed at him to put her down but ended up laughing. Gray started to run around with her on his back but eventually put her back down. "Tell dad I'm going into town before the Reaping's; tell him to come say goodbye to me in the Justice Building."

"Okay!" Morgan said and ran back to the house. Gray walked up the beach and onto the gravel walkway leading out of his neighbourhood. Gray had trained all his life and was waiting for the right moment when he would finally get to Volunteer.

He had to thank his father for all of this though; he wouldn't be in training if it weren't for him. After Gray's mother died when he was six, everyone felt bad for him. Gray remembers her a little bit. He remembers her smile, the way she laughed- all the good stuff about her. Gray's father thought it would be good to get his anger out in some way so, Gray joined training.

"Gray!" Gray's best friend Jaden calls out to him.

"I'm Volunteering today." Gray says right away.

"I know, you've said before."

"And now I'm saying it again. I see my fighting partner Cameron isn't here yet. He's probably late, again."

"I don't know why we have to do this every day." Jaden folds his arms uncomfortably.

Gray leans in close. "I call the shots Jaden, you know that, so, remember it."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Cameron comes running around the corner with a big smile on his face.

Gray smiles. "Nothing, did you bring the supplies?" Cameron brings out two knifes but Gray shakes his head. "No, no, we're going to _fight."_

Gray holds up to fix in sparing position and Cameron bends down to his height. The two are about to go head on at each other when a loud sound comes from the tinny speakers above them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the Reaping's." A stuffy voice says.

"But I timed it right!" Gray whines.

"Things happen for a reason, _Grayson." _Jaden says and walks away.

When Gray's name got called, he was surprised but all the same he took his place on the stage. When he looked out and saw Jaden's face, he couldn't help but glare and make a fist. A fist of hate.

_Kaia Port age 15_

Kaia's heart was pounding in her chest, not from fear, but the feeling of _almost getting caught._

"Did you see the look on her face when her ring went missing?" Kaia laughed to her best friend, almost falling over.

"Yeah, she totally thought it went down the drain!" they laughed some more. "But look what I got," Marina held up the gold banded ring and put it on her ring finger. She turned her head to the side. "It looks nice, doesn't it?"

The two started laughing again. "Oh, let's hit up this one!" Kaia pointed to the biggest house they had been to in that day.

"Whoa." Marina gasping looking up at it. Kaia and Marina were both kleptomaniacs and had been since they were little. They wouldn't have been friends if Marina hadn't stolen the pencil in third grade from Kaia, and Kaia stole her calculator.

The two friends crept around to the back of the house and jumped the brown fence. "How do you suppose we get in this house?" Marina whispered.

Kaia walked up to the window and peered inside it. Darkness engulfed the house and everything looked still. She picked up a rock and threw it in the window. Glass smashed all over the floor of the house and outside where Kaia stood shielding her face.

"What the hell!" Marina screamed but Kaia told her to shush.

"No one's home." She smiled and the two jumped in the window and began their daily routine of stealing. They walked out with two hundred dollars and some other little gadgets.

"I guess it's time for the Reaping's now," Marina sighed. "I'll miss you." She hugged her best friend.

"I'll miss you too, but when I come back, we'll continue!"

Together, they both laughed again. When Kaia Volunteered, it was just as fulfilling as stealing. Maybe stealing people's lives in the Hunger Games would be the same?

_**So now we have to deal with the sponsor questions! I have put a little twist on to it though: Your Tributes name will be listed on a sheet of paper twice. Once you choose to use your sponsor points I will pick (AT RANDOM) a Tributes name. Before you know which Tribute you will be sponsoring you have to pick an to give to them. You have a pretty good chance of sponsoring your Tribute since your Tribute's name will be listed twice. Make sense? **_

_**So these sponsor questions (Up until the Games then they will change,) will be on my fanfics. You don't have to read them, just skim through them. I'll start off with three:**_

**QUESTION ONE:**_** In my fanfic "You'll Understand One Day" What did Lorena place on Katniss's lap? **_

**QUESTION TWO: **_**In my fanfic "Season 2" what channel were Juliet and Andrew watching?**_

**QUESTION THREE: **_**In my fanfic "When you give up on hope you get Faith" Why did Annie get kicked out of Buffy's house? **_

_**Those questions are worth 40 points each. Very valuable if you're Tribute is dying. **_


	6. Kicked Out Of The House

"_Blood, blood is all that comes to my mind. Blood is red like the sun and red like the beautiful feathers of a robin chirping in the afternoon air. The sun and the robin are two very different things yet they both have something in common: Beauty and simplicity. How can anything such as the sun be so simple and how can the robin that is the deep dark red colour of blood be so beautiful? That is one of the many questions in the world that have puzzled me."_

"Willow." Tatum whispers to Willow, who sits in a rocking chair looking out at the backyard of the Mellark household. Willow flips her book shut and places her pen on top of her notebook.

"Yes?" She asks, smiling.

"Mom wants to see us in kitchen." Tatum limps back into the house and slams the screen door. Willow gathers up her notebook and her sweater and follows Tatum into the victor house. Katniss sits at the mahogany table with her husband Peeta and her son Marco. Tatum joins the family of four and Willow also joins them awkwardly.

Willow was the victor of the 81st Hunger Games just one year ago. Willow had gone in as the District 10 Tribute and Tatum had gone in as the District 12 Tribute. Tatum had died just before Willow had become victor but her heart started back up again.

Now, both of them were alive but not everyone knew that Tatum was alive. The President had no clue that Tatum had also survived so Willow is the only known victor. When Willow returned to her home in District 10, she was told she wasn't safe so she got sent to District 12 to live with the Mellark's.

"I got a call from the President Coy today." Katniss began.

"He found out didn't he? Now he's after us!" Tatum starts to freak out and Peeta takes her hand.

"It's okay Tatum, we'll get through this."

"He found out." Katniss's voice cracked but she didn't cry, she remained strong for her family and Willow.

"We have to run, what other choice do we have?" Tatum again, started to freak out.

"I have to agree with Tatum."

"You're being sent back to District 10, we can handle this on our own thank you very much." Katniss hissed at Willow. Willow sunk back in her chair and averted her eyes down at her feet. Willow knew that Katniss wasn't very fond of her; she was constantly glaring at Willow all the time and mumbling behind her back.

Willow didn't know why and she didn't have a clue.

"Why? I was sent here a year ago, why am I all of a sudden being sent back now?"

"I don't know, those were my orders."

Willow stood up, her chair screeching across the wooden floor. "And you're going to listen to those orders? You started a rebellion many years ago to rebel and now you're following orders? What do you think is the best thing to do? President Coy is probably coming for Tatum to finish her off and you want to sit here like ducks?" Willow practically yelled.

"Tuck in your tail little duck." Katniss muttered, staring off into space.

Willow was confused. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I think we should run."

"Willow, you're being sent back to District 10 for a reason. If you're in trouble there, you can run, but we make our own decisions around here. Grab your stuff and leave." Peeta was now the one to yell at Willow. He pointed to her stuff neatly packed by the front door. Willow grabbed her suitcase and threw on her sweater.

"Thanks for your hospitality." She growled and slammed the door. It was pouring rain outside and the only protection she had was a flannel hood on the back of her sweatshirt. She put it up covering her blonde hair.

"Wait!" someone yelled behind her and she looked to see Tatum, running out in her bare feet and her tank top. She held a white sheet of paper with scribbling on it. "This is a list of all of the people who have been Reaped so far, Districts 1, 2, 3, and 4 have been Reaped."

Willow took it and saw all of the Tributes names listed. The spots for the rest of the Districts had not been filled.

"I know, I watched it with you remember?"

"The ones with the stars beside them are the ones who possibly could help us, you're probably going to be going to the Capitol as a Mentor for District 10, I need you to keep an eye on the starred Tributes. Star the ones you think could help."

"Does your mother know about our 'helping' thing?" Willow asked.

Tatum shook her head. "No she doesn't, nor am I going to tell her unless we need her. Goodbye Willow." Tatum hugged her friend then ran back into the house.

Willow was left whispering, 'bye', to her again.

_**So this is a sequel to my story "Alone and Broken". Tatum was submitted by me and Willow was submitted by Xylia Ren. I explained most of the things you need to know in this chapter but it would help if you read it. Who are the Tribute with the stars beside them? What is Tatum and Willow's plan? Next up will be District 5 Reaping's. Oh, and for those of you who knew I had a publishing deal, it didn't go through but I uploaded the story onto Fictionpress. It's called "Connected" If any of you want to read it. I have only posted one chapter for now but will get the next chapters posted soon! **_


	7. District 5 Reaping's

_**District 5 Reaping's **_

_Devon Carter age 18_

Devon, a six foot tall awkward skinny boy with jet black hair. That's how everyone describes Devon Carter in District five. Or on this particular morning of the Reaping's that's how he feels.

Sitting alone at the kitchen table staring at his meal in front of him his eyes wander to his mother dancing to salsa music in the living room. She moves her hips back and forth and clicks her tongue to the beat of the music.

His father, dressed in a suit and tie walks down the stairs holding his cup of coffee in a stained white mug. He kisses his wife on the cheek and glares at Devon then, he walks out the door.

"Heyo Devono," Devon's fourteen year old brother, Matt, jumps down the stairs two steps at a time and plunks himself right next to Devon. "It's reaping day today," He says sadly.

"It's the most wonderful time of the year!" Devon's mother sings to the Christmas tune. Devon and Matt look at her with their eyes big and wide. "Wait, what were we talking about?" She asks.

"Never mind," Matt says then turns to Devon. "So, Lizzie was speaking to me the other day and I was like wutz up and then she was likez nothing muchz and then I was likez,"

"SHUT UP!" Devon screams at his little brother. "Enough talking like that! You are driving me nuts!"

"Sorry," Matt mumbles with a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

_Scrambled eggs, that's what my scattered brained mom and brother are, scrambled eggs. _Devon thought to himself as we walked out the door and down to the District square. Devon feels as if he's been going through the motions, he does the same thing day after day and never getting to do anything else.

Most people in the District didn't seem to mind this but Devon, he wanted more. So when they called the boys name for the Reaping, Devon's hand went straight up and Volunteered.

_Casey Sands age 17_

Casey spit on the ground and rubbed her foot in the dirt. She then smiled at herself and wiped the left over spit with her sleeve.

"Casey," her twin sister grumbled at her. Casey rolled her eyes and kept on walking down the dirt pathway. "You know you're not supposed to do that, it's not very lady like of you." Bridget said.

"Whatever, I can do whatever I want and whatever I please it's not like you're the boss of me anyways. Get a life." Casey laughs and skips off down the path to the Reaping's, where she's called up to the stage.

_**Sorry for the long awaited update guys! I know this chapter is super short and I apologize to Bowserboy129 that their characters' reaping was so short! Casey is my Tribute because the person who submitted the other girl is not reading this story anymore so I had to substitute. Casey will not win don't worry. So to tell you all the truth I have no inspiration or interest in writing Fanfiction for the Hunger Games anymore. I know I am a much better writer outside of this fandom but I will continue with this story because I have already started it. For those of you who have put me on author alert and see I have been updating my other story; that's because it is a script and that's my actual love for writing. Yes that's right I screenplay write. **_

_**Anyways here's a side not to Xylia Ren: I WILL REVIEW YOUR STORY! I have just been so busy with everything and stressed out I just keep forgetting! Gah! But I am reading it! **_

_**Everyone check out The Light Holder's SYOT: Shot In The Dark. It is a fabulous story and I am proud to say that I have a Tribute in it: Mack Taner. I did have another one, Jordan, but she was a bloodbath. **_

_**And also, the words Fuzzycat901 have been uttered by a famous person! Woot! Y'all (wow that was weird to say) know Emma Caulfield? Well, that's who uttered the name! Haha lol made my day! She has an advice thing on Youtube and I asked her some advice and she answered it! **_

_**So that is my extremely long authors note on why I have been absent. Hope you can all forgive me and the next update will be much longer!**_

_**Sponsor Questions:**_

_**In my FanFic "A Song That Didn't Need To Be Sung" how did Tame die? **_

_**In my SYOT "Alone and Broken" who was often referred to as Alice?**_

_**In my one shot "Two Twin Arrows" what was the little girls' name? **_


	8. District 6 Reaping's

_**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! BAH I FEEL HORRIBLE! **_

_**So yeah I am really really sorry. School and trying to pass math is a pain! Just had so much homework and then I get distracted and then I'm like… right….. Hunger Games Fanficiton…. Meh. And I also got stitches in my leg….**_

_**If you have Author Alerted me then you would have seen I've been updating my Buffy story recently that's only because I wrote it in Script Format and then someone was all like 'we are going to report you, you are not allowed to write scripts' and I was all like 'why? Script writing is a form of writing' **_

_**And then it got confusing so I had to re write it into story format. So that is my painfully long author's note. Sorry. Anywho the Reaping's chapters might be a bit short but the rest will not be.**_

_**If I had a loony for every time I saw a Tribute who has friends named Xander, Xavier, Lilly, Rose, Annabelle, I'd be rich. Anyways, enough with my rants. **_

**District 6 Reaping's**

_Donnie Leighton age 16_

The anger that fueled within him was enough to light a small fire and keep it lit for several hours. How could they not tell him about this? How could they not trust him with this? Donnie kicks his bed post and screams out in pain when it hits his big toe.

"Donnie, are you okay?" Donnie's Aunt Trella says from the doorway.

Donnie balled his hands up into fists. "Go away Auntie, I want to be alone,"

"Donnie, it's time you knew, it was sixteen years ago today she was Reaped,"

"Fourteen years ago today she was Reaped to go to her death! Fourteen years ago today she had to kiss her son goodbye for the last time! Fourteen years ago today she hugged you and Uncle Rennie and told you that she would fight to come back! Fourteen years ago today I lost my mother who I can barely remember to the Hunger Games!"

Aunt Trella is quiet as she listens to her nephew scream. She knows better than to interrupt him, he is just like his mother.

"Donnie," Trella moves closer and sits down on the bed with the now sobbing Donnie. "If you're mother were still alive today she would have told you to keep calm and carry on. Now sit up and keep your chin up, okay?"

"Okay Aunt Trella," Donnie mumbles from his pillow. He sits up and hugs her tightly. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly,"

"How was she killed?"

Trella swallows a big lump in her throat and closes her bright blue eyes. "It seems just like yesterday that happened," she whispers. "When the boy from District 4 raised his trident in the air and brought it down on Kaya's neck, it felt like the world was spinning in circles, I don't want to talk about it," Trella shakes her head from the memories.

"Wait, didn't the District 4 girl kill Ric?" Donnie asks curiously, talking cautiously about his younger cousin who was thrown into the Games a year ago.

"Yes, District 4 is bad luck in this family, and I don't want you Volunteering to get revenge!"

"Don't worry Auntie, I won't."

And with that, Donnie Leighton kissed his Aunt on the cheek and headed out the door for the Reaping's. Donnie's life had been relatively good living with his Aunt and his Uncle. Sure they had their moments where they thought they were going to rip each other's throats open but what family doesn't have that?

"Welcome, welcome, to this year's annual Hunger Games! My name is Tal and I will be your escort for this Reaping's. Now, may I call the male Tribute up to the stage….. Donnie Leighton!"

Donnie's heart dropped and his stomach went to his mouth. He threw up in the aisle and let out a scream. He was turning into his mother.

_Kantana Townsend age 15_

Kantana's life was just like one big cheesy Romantic Comedy, minus the comedy. So basically, a Romantic Drama. One day her life was full of love and the next, it was full of hatred and despair.

Kantana spends her days in the peace and quiet of her own thoughts. She says it's her punishment while other people say its depression. She tells herself it's punishment for the horrible thing she did to a boy named Thomas.

"_Kantana, what would you do if I said I loved you?"_

"_I would reject you and say we're too young for love," _

The conversation repeats over and over again in her head and she wants to kick herself in the head for it. How could she have been so stupid? Why had she said such a horrible thing?

"_What could I do to get you to love me?" _Thomas had said.

"_Win the Hunger Games, then I'll love you," _Kantana spit in his face. She had had enough of his constant gift giving and his whining for loving her. Tears sprang to Thomas's eyes as he ran away and to the District square, where he would Volunteer.

For two weeks Kantana sat at the edge of her seat looking at the boy who loved her on her television screen. That was the start of her silence. By the time the final eight rolled around interview people set up their tripods and cameras in Kantana's interview and asked her questions about Thomas.

"Do you love him?" They asked her before leaving.

"Yes," Kantana had answered.

Thomas made it to the final two and Kantana thought he had a chance of winning and screamed when the boy from District 1 sliced him open with a sword. He clutched his wound and looked up to the cameras. "I'm sorry Kantana, I love you," He said, then fell to the ground dead.

Kantana never forgave herself for what she did so she took to herself and only spoke to people when needed. She never said hello or smiled. Always straight faced and silent.

When she was reaped, she still stayed silent and took her place as Tribute.

_**Oh my god that was horrible. I really apologize for such crappy quality of writing. I can do way better! Please review! **_


	9. District 7 Reaping's

_**I'm on a writing rampage right now. I have no homework and my TV show wasn't on tonight because of the election so… FREE TIME! Once I get these Tributes to the Capitol I am thinking of switching these people to first person. Does that sound good to you? Or should I just keep it in third person? Also, no more sponsor questions, unless you guys really want them.**_

**District 7 Reaping's **

_Aaron Marjolane age 17_

Aaron Marjolane woke up to the sunlight creeping across his face. He threw back his dirty sheets and sighed. "Why couldn't it be gloomy? To match the atmosphere of the Reaping's," He mumbled to himself, climbing down the ladder of the loft.

He lived in an old abandoned factory all by himself with no one to call his family. A knock came from the big wooden doors down the stairs. Aaron climbed down some more steps and opened the doors. He smiled, his best friend Maria stood in the doorway dressed in her best Reaping outfit.

"Happy Birthday!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck. She put a tiny box in his hand and pecked him on the cheek. "Open it!" She smiles.

Aaron keeps his straight face on and carefully peels back the yellow wrapping paper. Inside, he finds another tiny box with the words _District 7 Wood Factory _on the box. "Isn't it cool? I found it in the ditch near this place. This place was called _District 7 Wood Factory _before it closed down. I thought you might enjoy the box more than the present inside but please do open the box!"

Aaron lifts the lid and takes out a small brown hair extension and raises it to his eyes. "What is this?" He growls.

"It's a hair extension; you can clip it into your hair. It's very stylish, Lawrence has one!"

Maria leans over and clips it into Aaron's platinum blonde hair. She giggles as the colour is off by a lot but it makes him stand out, and that's just what she wanted.

"Is Lawrence coming?"

"He should be here any second, along with my little sister,"

"I want to show you something," Aaron pulls Maria by the arm and leads her up one flight of stairs. He then opens a door and they step into a rather large room that once must have been the manager's office. Aaron walks over to the big window behind an old desk and rolls up the blinds.

Maria gasps at what she sees. "Oh my gosh Aaron, it's beautiful!"

The forest looms underneath the factory and beyond that all of District 7. The sun rises behind the mountain making the trees glisten with the early morning dew. "Too bad it's Reaping day," Aaron says and closes the blinds on her. The familiar knocking on the big wooden doors is heard and Maria jumps at the chance to answer it.

Lawrence, her boyfriend, and Sora, her younger sister, stand in the doorway with bright smiles beaming across their faces. "Happy Birthday Aaron!" They scream and give him a group hug. Aaron backs away and tenses up when they hug him. He really shouldn't push his friends away, they were all he had.

As they made their way to the Reaping's, Maria pointed out the beauty of the forest and Lawrence talked about the animals around them. They checked in and went to their designated age groups, Lawrence staying with him.

When Lawrence's name was Reaped, Aaron felt the need to protect Maria someway and somehow, for giving him the wonderful present that he never thanked her for. So, he put his hand up, and Volunteered for him. Maria's screams were more powerful than ever as Aaron walked down the aisle and took his place as Tribute.

_Ivy Cypress age 16_

"Ivy Cypress, get your butt down here now!" Ivy's mother yells at her from down the stairs.

Ivy groans and lifts one foot after the other out of her bed. "Why?" She whispers, looking out the window to see that the sun has just come up above the mountains. She carefully takes a brush through her long red hair and slowly brushes out the tangles.

It was too early for anything and certainly too early for her mother yelling at her. Working late nights in the forest as a lumberjack really got to her sometimes and on Mondays when she had to get up early that was the worst.

"I'm coming mother," Ivy says as she steps down into the kitchen.

"Goodness Ivy, you look terrible! You really do need some blush or some makeup on, you're as pale as a ghost!"

"Yes mother," Ivy was like a zombie, all she did was go through the motions. She hated it when people told her what to do but today, she was too tired to lash out. That was why her mother has always liked Mondays.

"Now, Acacia is getting married in five months, that leaves us hardly no time at all to plan the wedding! Ivy, did she ask you to be a bridesmaid?"

"Mom, I'm Maid Of Honour, she is my older sister, I do deserve that title, don't you think?"

"Hush, we don't want to wake you're brother!"

"Why? He's going to the Reaping's too!"

"Yes, yes I know but what is the likelihood that he will get picked?"

"None?"

"Exactly!"

"Can I stay home then?" Ivy smiles, hoping that the answer would be yes.

"No, you're only sixteen! Your brother is eighteen!"

Ivy's mother shooed her out of the house and to the Reaping's. To Ivy's relief, her brother's name wasn't called but unfortunately her name was.

_**Hope you all liked this! Please review! I got like, 1 review last chapter! I'm not saying I'm not grateful but some more would be appreciated! Thanks! **_


	10. The Singing Tributes

_**This will be a Capitol chapter from the lovely characters named Willow Markus, Tatum Mellark, and President Coy. Willow belongs to Xylia Ren and Tatum and Coy belong to me. I am going to do this in first person, don't ask why I just am. These characters are from my last SYOT called "Alone and Broken". **_

_Tatum Mellark age 16 POV_

"Mom, it's okay, we don't have to do this," I whisper to her, stepping closer.

"Tatum relax, I have this all under control,"

I reach my hand up and knock on the door once. If I was still a little kid, I probably would have hid behind my mother and waited for the door to open. But instead, I stand strong with my head held high.

The door opens to reveal a man in his late sixties, his hair as white as snow. "Katniss," he says taken aback. "What can I do for you?"

"Can you please help us with something?" She says, smiling a fake smile.

The man pauses and looks down at me. "Sure, come in," He opens the door wider and welcomes us into his home. Mom steps over the threshold first then I'm next to follow. His house smells of freshly baked pies mixed with the smell of medicine. It's an odd smell, and I don't really like it.

"I need you to make sure she's well enough to travel," Mom speaks up.

"Please," I say quickly. "We need this,"

"Does the President know of you being alive?" He asks.

"Yes he does, that's why we need to get out of here,"

I can tell mom doesn't know how to keep calm anymore I think she's had enough of it over the years. "Okay, I'm Dr. Larry," Dr. Larry says and grabs my hand. I squeeze his back then we release. "Can you please sit on the table for me my dear?" He cleans off his kitchen table removing pots, pans, and clean cutlery straight from the sink.

I jump up with the support of a wooden chair and sit down. "Now, what were your injuries?"

"I had an arrow to my back which required surgery and ten stitches. I got a shoulder injury that required some medical attention and two stitches. A Jabberwocky stuck his claw in my leg causing me to get more stitches so now we're at a grand total of fifteen stitches."

The doctor blinks twice. "Okay, so, let's check out your shoulder first."

I sit on the table letting the doctor examine me while mom stands against the wall hatching a plan in her mind. This better be good.

_President Coy POV_

I clasp my hands together as Willow Markus steps into the room. "Willow! Congratulations on the Victory of last year's Hunger Games!" I say, giving her an awkward hug.

"Thanks President Coy, it's an honour,"

I smile. I know she hates me and I know that if it wasn't for the convincing of my secretary, she would be dead right now. I was planning on killing her as soon as she stepped foot into her home on the day she arrived back from the Games. Why you may ask? I knew Tatum was alive right from the moment she was pronounced 'dead'. I'm not stupid although many people seem to think I am. So naturally, there can't be two Victors and the world would find out soon enough that Tatum was still alive so, I had to narrow it down to who made the better Victor. Tatum was the better Victor in my mind but that's only because she's Katniss' daughter, not because she put on a good show.

"Willow, I want to show you something," I sling my arm around her shoulder and lead her over to a big table with hologram images laid upon it. "Do you see this?" I say, touching one of the images so it enlarges into a picture of the Cornucopia.

"Yes?" She answers.

"Good, because we use the same one each year. But now, let me tell you this year's arena; would you like to see it?"

Willow is silent. "Well," I say continuing on. "This year's arena will be divided up into six different sections. Section number one is behind the Cornucopia and that leads Tributes to the traditional forest arena where there will be many mutations. Each section will look like a forest so most Tributes will think the arena is a forest. Section number two is to the right of the Cornucopia and it is a giant Museum filled with old dinosaur bones and other creatures. Little do they know that at night, the dinosaurs will come to life,"

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Willow speaks up.

Her heart is probably beating rapidly in her chest right now thinking that I'm going to freak on her and kill her. It takes a lot to get me mad.

"No, I don't think so. Section number three is a restaurant. Chefs come to life in the day and serve the Tributes food, but they have to be careful, some of the food may be poisonous. At night the Chef's turn into killers and grab knives from the kitchen and come after the Tributes. Again, little do the Tributes know that the Chefs are actually robots and can be beaten or the batteries can be unplugged from their backs. Section number four is a time warp zone where Tributes will step into movies or television shows and live the experience. But trust me; there are no Romantic Comedies or Chick flicks. Most of them are Horror or Thriller. Section number five is a desert and most Tributes will perish from heat. Section number six is my favourite of them all! When you step into section six the Tributes will be forced to speak their minds, in song,"

"What?" Willow says, confused.

"Yes my dear Willow, the Tributes will have to sing whether they are good or bad. They will sing their thoughts and their feelings even if they can't help it. Some will learn to fight it and eventually drive them crazy and it will kill them. This arena is the best one yet."

_**So that is my arena! I hope you all like it! The songs will be from me and they will be original! Yay! Please review! **_


	11. District 8 Reaping's

_**So I am in a writing mood. I got my homework done, watched the AMA'S, and now I want to write. So from now on it will be told in first person just because I feel that this story needs it. I hope you are all okay with that! **_

_Lukas "Luke" Lune age 14 _

The rain pounds against the window hard, making the pane rattle and shake. I look out the window to see my dad hurriedly cover his head with a baseball cap and run down the paved road to the town square where he will be a Mentor yet again.

I look down at the moon shaped birth mark on my wrist and smile. My dad always said to me when I was little that it had a special meaning and I just had to unlock it. The pale skin that surrounds it is faintly dotted with freckles making me frown. It would've looked perfect if it didn't have any freckles.

There is a faint knock on my door and I rise to my feet to get it. Outside the nanny stands in the pouring rain fiddling with her yellow umbrella.

"Good day Lukas, tis lovely weather we're having isn't it?" She giggles, finally finding the button that collapses the fabric into one long rod. She walks in the door and takes off her dripping wet rain coat and hangs it up on the coat hanger.

"Hello Nancy, what are you doing here today?"

"Rowan asked me to make you a big breakfast this morning, after all you might need it!"

"Why is that?" I ask, following her into the kitchen like a lost puppy.

"Because, Rowan wants to take you to the Capitol again this year! Isn't that exciting?" Nancy chirps while she brings out three eggs from the fridge.

"Exciting," I mumble trying to show excitement but nothing shows. Nancy is from the Capitol; born and raised but when she applied to be a nanny her job sent her here to District eight to be with me. My dad, Rowan, isn't my biological dad. Someone put me on his doorstep when I was a baby. He used to be the crankiest, most self centered guy around until I came along- or so I'm told.

For about an hour and a half Nancy talks about her days in the Capitol and what it was like and what it is like now. I haven't been there for seven years so my memory is a bit hazy, but I really didn't want to remember it. The city lights and the smell of car exhaust haunt me in my sleep.

"Are you going to the Reaping's with any friends?" Nancy asks me the dreaded question that I have been hoping she would avoid.

"Well, umm, not this year," I finally say.

"What happened to Rose? Or how about Jay!"

"I'm not friends with them,"

"Why not?" She asks, flipping scrambled eggs onto my plate.

"Well, because…" I stutter.

"Lukas… why are they not your friends?"

"Okay, okay, fine! Truth is Nancy, I don't have any friends, I just made those two up because I thought you would like me better if I had friends! Everyone likes a guy who is popular it's just, nobody likes a guy who is a loner,"

Nancy sighs and walks around the counter, putting her arm around my shoulder. "Lukas, I'll love you no matter what, I am very sorry you don't have any friends but, I will always be here for you!"

I look up into Nancy's eyes which are watering with tears. I hug her tightly and let out a big sigh. "Thanks Nancy,"

"I'll be your friend if you want,"

"Really?"

"We've been friends for seven years, Lukas!"

I smile at the kind lady who has raised me since I was seven. I eat my eggs quickly and walk to the town square with her. She kisses me on my cheek, wishes me luck and disappears into the crowd. I take my place next to my father on stage and wait for the male Tribute's name to be called.

"Welcome to the Hunger Games Reaping's! Who will be our lucky male Tribute?" Our escort dips his hand into the male Reaping bowl and pulls out one unlucky name. "Lukas Lune?" He beams and looks back at me. My father's hand pushes me towards the man and the next thing I know, I'm face to face with a crowd full of people and a beaming Nancy the nanny.

_Fei Arlin age 18_

"_Fei, stand up for yourself, be tough and courageous! Be the girl I know you can be, and know you want to be!" _

My grandmother's words still come at me at the age of eighteen- six years after she passed away. She had told me that just after I had told her about the bullies who tease me and hurt me from day to day. I was twelve at the time and very self-conscious about myself.

"Hey Fei, what's up?" My best friend Kelsey runs up beside me, punching me in the arm as she goes.

"Nothing, just wondering why that chick has been staring at me for the past three minutes and counting,"

Kelsey looks towards the girl and shrugs her shoulders. "That's Naomi Cumbers, she's the new girl at school and obviously doesn't know everyone's status,"

"Let's put her in her place then," I smirk, pushing through the crowd of eighteen year old hoping not to be Reaped. I reach her and tap her on the shoulder, her red hair flips in my face.

"H-i", She stammers, looking me up and down. I am reminded slightly of myself for a moment. I had a speech impediment when I was younger so of course stuttering still occurs to me sometimes although I try my best to hide it.

"So you're Naomi, new to District eight are you? Where are you from? District twelve?" I say, stepping on her bare feet.

She yelps and hops on one foot rubbing it when I let it go. "What was that for?" She says spitting in my face.

"Just putting you in your place, you know, where you should be,"

"For your information I am from District one, not District twelve, my brother burned my shoes as a prank!" Naomi says stepping up to my face a bit.

I feel slightly intimidated as I see her muscles and a scar running down her cheek, probably from training. Naomi then unexpectedly punches me in the face hitting my bent nose right in the centre. I've broken my nose twice from fights, but nobody has ever dared to hit me on Reaping day. A peacekeeper runs up to us and breaks us up and makes me and Kelsey return back to our roped off area.

"Fei Arlin?" The escort calls out. My mouth gaps open and my heart starts to beat wildly in my chest. Kelsey pushes me up onto the stage and I stand next to the male Tribute and his father, Rowan which was ironically my grandmothers name. Let the Games begin.

_**I really hoped you all liked that! I might write some more tomorrow, but I'm not sure. I was going to write some last night but one thing led to another then all of a sudden I found myself sitting in the movie theatre watching "Breaking Dawn". It was pretty good for it being Twilight! Review please! **_


	12. District 9 Reaping's

_***Note* Please tell me if you have changed your username so I know who is reviewing and who isn't. Remember, if you aren't reviewing your Tribute will die early on in the story, meaning, the Bloodbath. **_

_Nik Brion age 15_

"Ready, one, two, three, look out!" My best friend Jole screams as we run away down the hill, our hearts pounding in our chests as we run. For me, the pounding has to do with adrenaline and for Jole; I guess it's just plain fear.

He's used to loud explosives and me talking about how fascinating and exciting they are all the time but, that was his first time lighting a firework, today.

"Wow! That was incredible!" I say and cough as a low cloud of dust works its way into our lungs shortly after the firework goes off.

"It was…. Interesting,"

"How different is it from me lighting one?"

"Very! I'm usually safely hidden behind something or far away from it, what you're doing, it's nuts!"

"Welcome to my life my friend; it's nice to have you!" I tease him as we walk away from the scene, smoke wandering over the District now. Surely they're not panicked; they know what it is and who caused it. I'm the District's pyromaniac. I'm sure every District has one, but for me, it's how I live my life.

Every day I light things on fire or set off fireworks. My parents don't love me so what do I have to live for anyways? Exactly so, why not do the dangerous things first while I can? As we walk to the Reaping's I tell Jole about how each firework is different and each has a different name. He nods his head a lot and mumbles to let me know he's still listening but I know he's not. I've gone off topic again and lost his attention.

"So," he says cutting me off halfway through my conversation about what the names of the smaller fireworks are. "Are you scared for this year's Reaping?"

"Of course, everyone is always scared for the Reaping's why?"

"Because," Jole pauses. "I had to take tesserae this year,"

My jaw drops. I knew that his family was having financial problems but then again doesn't every poor kid who lives on the outskirts of the District?

"That's awful!" I say, picturing explosions in my head. That's what I do for an awkward situation.

"Yeah, I really hope I don't get picked,"

As we walk into our section, I can't help but thinking about Jole and how badly his family needs money. Maybe if I get Reaped and win, I could help them out?

"Nik Brion?" The escort says. That was ironic. I walk up to the stage and take my place as the male Tribute for District nine.

_Savera Lockheast age 14_

People say I look like my mother, and the neighbours say I look like my father, but I think, I look like me. Everyone tells me I'm a 'wanna-be' Career but I don't listen to them. I am my own person, and that's exactly who I'll be.

"Hey! Savvy! Time to join the hunt!" I can hear the boss call from the other end of the forest. I nod my head to him and slowly climb out of the bush that I'm in. Our group, which is called a 'pack' starts to run down the trail at the fastest speed we could possibly go, with me trailing in the back, I am not one for speed.

When we finally reach the meadow, there is a large black bear standing in the tall grass sniffing about.

"Okay Savera, today is your lucky day, you could kill that bear and come home with a prize!" My boss says to me, bringing me to the front of the 'pack'. He hands me a spear from the bucket that someone carried out and patted me on the back almost making me fall over. I gripped the handle firmly; it was my turn to do something good for my family.

I crept towards the bear, my heart pounding so loudly it felt like it was in my ears. The bear sniffed the air and all of a sudden its beady eyes locked onto mine. It gave a terrifying roar making me run back to the safety of the 'pack' and hide behind the boss. The boss grunted and snatched the spear out of my hands. I couldn't watch anymore, I couldn't see this innocent animal get stabbed. I turned on my heels and walked away but as I was halfway down the path, I heard a scream and a roar come from the bear.

The boss had been slashed across the face and the bear ran back into the woods. I smiled, classic. The Reaping's were a different thing than running around in the woods. Little kids everywhere ran around playing tag and chatting with their mothers asking them why they were so sad. Each age group had a specific trait.

The twelve year olds were quiet and small, they never talked much on Reaping day besides the odd boy who thought that he was cool. The thirteen year olds were a bit more chatty and rambunctious but again, they stayed in their sections. The fourteen year olds, which would be me, were always noisy, running around in their sections and laughing like the Reaping's weren't a big deal. I haven't studied anything beyond the fourteen year old groups and when my name is called from the Reaping bowl, chances are I'll never get to.

_**Hey! So, I have a question for you all….. How do you all feel if I swear in this story? Like I would only use it when necessary, not all the time like some people do. And for the Musical part of my story (I'm excited) would you like it if I did it with my original songs or songs that have already been written? There is one song that has already been written that I am for sure using, but if you want all originals after that I'm good with that. Just a question I had. Oh and also, should I do training or should I not? I might just do one thing with Tatum and Willow when they overlook the Tributes.**_

_**Review please! **_


	13. District 10 Reaping's

_**So it is decided then! I will use original songs and other songs that are already made for this story! Thanks guys!**_

_Tally Mitch age 17_

I walked out of the house with my hands shoved in my pockets and a smile on my face. Today was the day of the Reaping's, marking my second last year. The people in my District say that if you make it to seventeen there is an unlikely chance you'll get picked since there are fewer of us.

But that proved us wrong last year when Willow Markus was pulled out of the Reaping bowl at age eighteen. I remember her, she was the shy one in our District always riding that horse of hers, what was she called? Oh right, Jasmine.

Many people wanted Jasmine after Willow left for the Games thinking she'd never be back. Jasmine was the prettiest horse and also the youngest horse who was trained in this District so no wonder why everyone ran head over heels for that horse. I myself am included.

But her parents simply closed their gates and shut everyone out not giving up the horse that could be their last memory of their child. Me? I'm a loner, my parents walked out on me when I was twelve years old. I call myself a warrior and all of the girls believe me. I could stay the night at any one of their houses and that's exactly what I do.

I don't try anything on them I just use them for a roof over my head. I get by with my charming good looks and my deep dark hazel eyes. I personally think the Hunger Games are no big deal; the toughest will survive, the rules are pretty clear.

Walking to the Reaping's is the hardest part. Everyone has friends they walk with and some even have family they walk with but me, I'm a lone wolf. I like that saying sometimes, I ask people to just call me Wolf. Maybe that's who I'll be called if I ever go into the Games; Wolf.

I had to buy extra tesserae this year due to the fact that I am a lone wolf living by myself. Even though I use girls for a roof over my head I do not beg them for money. I am not that much of an asshole.

As I near the Reaping's I can hear our escort on stage clapping her pale white hands together, her rings clanging loudly in the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the annual Hunger Games! Please welcome your very own Victor from last year, Willow Markus to the stage!"

Hoots and hollers are heard from around the crowd making it hard to hear what out escort is still talking about. I stand up on my toes to see what she looks like now and my jaw drops when I see the bruise covering her right eye and the gash on the left side of her mouth.

The escort tells the crowd to calm down- something she has never had to tell us before- and dips her hand into the boys Reaping bowl.

"Tally Mitch?" She calls. My heart starts pounding wildly in my chest and a smile appears on my face. Willow looks at me in disgust and rolls her eyes. I stand on the stage and take the microphone from our escort.

"My name is Wolf, and I'll be your Victor."

_Miracle "Mira" Tyrn age 18_

Blake circles around me, his eyes locked onto mine. Jay and Marco are on either side of him backing him up. I roll my eyes, my older brother's think they're so tough! I quickly dodge Blake's attempt to grab me and roll quickly onto the grass.

I can hear the soft steps of Jay run towards me while Marco can be heard helping Blake up to his feet, who crashed to the ground trying to get me. As Jay tries to grab me I kick him on the side of the cheek causing him to stumble back. I take the time advantage and scramble to my feet. I run away into the bushes and hide in the fluffiest one.

I watch as my three brothers turn in circles trying to find me. I giggle. I'm small for my age so I can get away quicker without them noticing. The District seems to be full of hope this year with our past Victor. I must admit I feel better too knowing that there is hope in the world. If I was chosen, I would follow in Willow's footsteps and hide, not kill anyone, and hope for the best, but I know with my instinct to fight that would not be the case.

I would kill people unwillingly; even my brothers who had never been Reaped one single time know it. Blake is the youngest out of my brothers at age sixteen. Jay and Marco are the oldest being nineteen and twenty one.

"Mira!" Jay roars, looking in the bushes across the field from me. Marco looks in the ones closer to me while Blake stands in the middle of the field trying to do a handstand. He falls on his back and curses under his breath. I laugh which blows my cover.

I quickly scramble up the nearest tree and cling onto the branch. "Gotcha!" Marco dives into the bush where I just was and scratches the top of his head when he realizes I'm not there. I bite my tongue from laughing again. Suddenly, I feel the branch slowly lower to the ground with me on it. I cling on for my life and close my eyes once it rushes towards the bottom. I close my eyes seeing the ground coming closer and closer until, it stops. I am eye to eye with Marco who has a smile perplexed on his face.

"Hi." I smile.

He plucks me from the branch and throws me back onto the field where Blake and Jay whoop with glee. "I found her on a branch, her weight wouldn't support it."

"Ooo getting fat are we?" Blake teases so I punch him lightly in the arm.

"I bet she's pregnant." Jay whispers and I glare at him.

"What?" Marco says putting his hands on his hips like mom does.

"It's that Harold boy isn't it? From down the road!"

"You guys are disgusting! And no, I am not pregnant, Harold is just a friend besides, remember that thing that Mother Nature gives girls once a month? You want to know _how _I know I'm not pregnant?"

Blake, Jay, and Marco wrinkle their faces in disgust and make gagging noises. "Come on, we're going to be late for the Reaping's!" Marco finally says running off down the trail. Once we get to the Reaping's the escort has her hand in the boys Reaping bowl.

"Tally Mitch?" She questions. My heart starts to beat wildly in my chest. He's stayed the night a few times at my house, when he needed a place to stay. I see his blonde hair bobbing through the crowd as a few girls reach out for him. "Call me Wolf." He says smiling.

"Wolf?" I whisper.

"Now our female Tributes is, Miracle Tyrn!" She shouts and I gasp.

Tears start to well up in my eyes as I walk down the long aisle and onto the stage. Willow wraps an arm around my shoulder and I wipe my tears. This was her a year ago today. I really was following in her footsteps.

_**So a few things about these characters…. I created Tally so he won't last long. The person who created Willow also created Miracle. Yay! I'm on a roll so I might post some more tonight! Only two more Districts to go! YAHOO! **_


	14. District 11 Reaping's

_Samuel "Sammy" Sola age 14_

My three friends around me, Logan, Ryan, and Max don't really know me. I mean they do _know _me but not completely. Being abandoned as a baby is tough and certainly a lot tougher than people think. I could have a brother, a sister, a mom and a dad out there somewhere and I don't even know it!

These are the questions that haunt me in my sleep from night to day. Luckily a Victor took me in and gave me a home I could call my own. She had two little girls just a year older than me named Sydney and Sarah. I roll my eyes thinking about the two twins who talk too much.

Since Lacey was a Victor she would have to take us to the Capitol every year to watch the Tributes compete in the Hunger Games. I remember seeing a Tribute from our District being pinned up against the wall with a spear ready to be slammed down his throat. I screamed and Lacey held me in her arms tightly, covering my eyes. Our Tribute died and so did the last one that we had.

I always became too attached to the Tributes that Lacey trained so as a result she left me and the twins home every year with a nanny.

"Sammy?" Max questions waving his hand in front of my eyes. I shake myself from my thoughts and come back into reality.

"Yeah?"

"The Reaping's are about to start!" He says making me turn my head towards the wooden stage that holds my mother Lacey and the escort.

"Welcome children to this year's annual Hunger Games! I am pleased to announce that Lacey Sola will be coming back as this year's Mentor!" nobody claps. "So let's get on with this! Samuel Sola!" She gasps, dropping the little slip of paper through the cracks of the stage.

My knees feel weak when Max pushes me out into the lonely aisle. I start the long walk up to the stage which seems to take an eternity and hug my mother once I get up there. As I stare out at the crowd, I feel as if I wish I knew something about my life before I was about to be sentenced to my death.

_Victoria Starks age 15_

I stare at the dirt that lies embedded underneath my fingernails. No matter how hard I try it never seems to wash out but I guess that's what I get for working long hard hours in the fields all day for my family's farm. My brother waves to me in between the stalks of corn and I roll my eyes.

I turn my back on him for a second and as soon as I do, corn is thrown at my head. It hits me hard making me yell. I sigh, stamp my foot and bend down to pick it up. I throw it back at my brother as he starts to laugh.

"Victoria!" He screams once the corn hits him in the stomach. I start to laugh but that's when dad comes over to investigate. He shoves a pitch fork in my hand and a glare at my brother then, he stalks off looking for my mother.

"Phew, that was a close one!" Michael laughs and that's when I dive through the stalks and grab the collar of his shirt.

"You know dad's been quiet since the attack! Zip it or else I will hit you with this pitch fork and not the corn!" I growl at him and he backs off seeming to get the idea.

The attack. Nobody speaks much of it but I remember like it was yesterday. The tears, the screams, and the blood flowing from my tan freckled skin. I was ten at the time and scared for my life. A Peacekeeper came up to my mom and told her that she stole the loaf of bread she carried in her arms.

She quickly shoved me and my brother out of the way and crossed her arms and told the Peacekeeper she didn't steal it. He didn't believe her and started to speak to her harshly, swearing and waving his hands about. My father came out of a store and ran to her side taking a punch the Peacekeeper had just threw. The attack began just like that and the Peacekeeper was much bigger than my parents.

I told my brother to stay behind a sack of grain and ran up to the Peacekeeper jumping on his back and hitting him in the head with my tiny fists. He threw me back against a wall, hitting my head.

So, that's the story of how a sensitive caring girl became the bitch of the District. No one will talk to me now except for my brother Michael, and he isn't even of Reaping age yet! I can hear dad's booming voice across the field telling me to hurry up and get to the Reaping's. Nobody was coming to say goodbye to me, and that's just how I wanted it.

I put down the pitch fork and walked to the Reaping's alone just like last year and the year before that, and so on. This has been going on since I was twelve.

"Victoria Starks?" They called the girls name first, unlike last year. I shrugged my shoulders, walked up to the stage and took my rightful place.


	15. District 12 Reaping's

_Haiku Stray age 16 _

I wasn't surprised when the Capitol stole my brother but I was surprised when I didn't do anything about it. Well technically they didn't really 'steal' him they more, asked him to work there so he accepted it, and cut me and my family off in return.

I stare out the window at the lonely District 12 streets. The dust rises up from the road as a single person runs by. My brother, Hunter, taught me how to ride a bike in those streets, he also taught me how to be a good kind and caring person but in return, he betrays me and goes to the Capitol. I shake my head in disbelief. Although I am not really related to Hunter it still pains me to think that I lost someone I cared about.

I was adopted by Katy Stray and Patrick Stay who were bubbly and happy at the time but then, something changed. My dad took more shifts at the mines and my mother wrote her novels all day hoping to be published one day but, that never happened. I was named Haiku for the poems my mother liked to write and often put at the beginning of each chapter of her book.

I still looked like Hunter nonetheless with my grassy green eyes and long brown hair that needed to be cut badly. My mother walks into the room and ruffles my hair on top of my head.

"Good morning Haiku." She mumbles, scribbling the last few sentences in her notebook.

"Good morning mother, any news from Hunter yet?" I ask hopefully although I know that there will never be any news from him. Mom looks at me and sighs.

"Haiku we've talked about this, Hunter has chosen this life, and we have chosen ours. It's best to deal with it sooner or later so," she reaches for a cup of coffee on the counter. "Drink up and go the Reaping's."

I grasp the cup with both hands feeling its warmth beneath my skin. "Do you think I will be chosen?" I ask.

"You ask this every year Haiku, and every year you haven't been picked. The odds seem to be in this family's favour."

"I don't know anymore." I mumble as I set the cup down with the hot liquid still inside it. Mom glares at me and grabs my jacket from the chair beside her.

"Wear this or else you'll catch a cold."

I do as I'm told and put on the light jacket. "Bye." I mumble as I walk out the door and to the Reaping's. Effie stands on stage with her bright pink wig and long purple finger nails tapping anxiously against the microphone.

"Welcome to this year's annual Hunger Games! As you can see I didn't say 'welcome' two times. I'm trying this new thing out that is much like a diet but in this case I can only say one word once!" The audience is silent. "Well then, let's continue, shall we? This year's female Tribute will be Arianna Lucy Cerenicai!"

A tall seventeen year old girl walks up to the stage with her head low. She takes her place as Tribute silently.

"Now for our lucky male! Haiku Stray!"

I close my eyes and count to ten quickly so a Peacekeeper doesn't have to shove me to the stage. I take my place next to the female and sigh. Maybe I'll see Hunter while I'm at the Capitol, but I know that might never happen.

_Arianna Lucy Cerenicai age 17_

My father brings his knife down on the slab of meat and chills go up my spine. "Tie your hair up Arianna, it could get bloody." That was the normal conversation me and my father had when working in his meat shop. I shook my head my blonde hair going everywhere.

"Today is the Reaping's dad, I'm going to go into town with some friends before it starts, you know, it's kind of tradition." I kiss him on the cheek and walk outside of the shop and as I do, I am greeted by my group. My group consists of Halle, Keke, and a red head girl whose name I always forget.

That was a side effect of being popular- you didn't know everyone that knew you.

"Arianna!" Halle chirps and wraps her arms around me. Halle was the only one who dared to touch me everyone else backed off before I could rip their heads off. Metaphorically of course.

"Did you hear the news?" The red head exclaimed excitedly.

"Tatum Mellark is still alive!" Keke speaks up knowing I don't like saying 'what' after a question.

"Is she?" I ask laughing. Tatum was a year younger than us and the only girl who has ever been more popular than me. "Maybe she'll get thrown into the Hunger Games again this year, am I right girls?"

The girls snicker. "Hopefully, then you can redeem your true popularity!" The red head says.

"Don't worry, she'll get killed by the President of the Capitol sooner or later, you know how much he hates it when he is blindsided."

I nod my head understanding her. We walk into the town square just as the Reaping's begin. Effie stands on stage trying to look perfect but trust me, she is far from it.

"Arianna Lucy Cerenicai!" Effie shouts looking around for me.

"Would you like me to Volunteer?" Keke asks and the red head nods beside her.

"No it's okay girls; this is something I will have to face on my own. I will come back and when I do, I'll be so popular I won't even have to go to school!" I say and give each of them a hug goodbye. I walk up to the stage and take my place with all eyes on me.

_**And we conclude with our Reaping's! Training is next! Review please! Thanks everyone! **_


	16. Two Mockingjays Going Into The Games

_Katniss Everdeen POV_

The Capitol is busy today with the train station flooded with people to come see the new Tributes. Tatum is already in the Capitol, courtesy of Peeta and Marco who are here also. It makes me nervous having all of my family here but, it is what has to be done. I can't leave them in the District or else they will surely be killed.

I get into the car with the new District 12 Tributes and arrive at the training station with them where they will be staying the duration of the time. I get out quickly and run up the steps and into the giant building that I once lived in for two days when I was only sixteen.

"Katniss." I hear Peeta's voice from behind me so I turn around on my heels to face him.

"Where's Tatum?" Is the first thing I say seeing that Marco stands silently behind Peeta.

Peeta's face goes red. "Marco, can you please go up to our room?"

"Yes dad." Marco says and runs past me quickly.

"Where is she Peeta? What's happened to her?"

"Katniss please calm down."

"How can I be calm Peeta when the President wants her dead?"

"Shh!" Peeta puts his finger to his lips. "She's down at the Prep station watching all of the new Tributes come in."

My heart rate settles down a bit. "Okay, I'll go see her." I turn to walk away but Peeta catches my arm and pulls me back. He plants a kiss on my lips forcefully as if telling me to be careful. Be careful of what?

"Here," Peeta lets go of me and hands me a card with a primrose on the front of it. My throat tightens but I swallow the lump in my throat before Peeta can notice. "Be careful." He warns me then walks away in the same direction Marco went.

I flip open the card roughly making the edges tear. Inside the card smells of roses and fish, an odd combination. The hand writing neatly takes up most of the space on the card and the strokes are perfect.

_Meet me in my office as soon as you get to the Training Centre. Bring no one and knock softly._

_-President Coy_

I crumple up the card and toss it in the nearby garbage bin. I storm into the elevator, press the shiny button above the big number 12 and cross my arms. The elevator music hums silently above me making me feel more impatient than ever.

The elevator doors open and I instantly run out of them and down to the end of the hallway where I stop dead in my tracks at the door labelled 'President Coy'. I raise my hand steadily and knock softly, like he had asked.

"Katniss! Come in!" He bellowed. I turn the doorknob more forcefully than I should have and enter the room instantly being engulfed by the smell of roses, and…. Fish. President Coy sits in his leather chair with his hands clasped together. "Welcome to my office Katniss! I'm glad you knocked softly, I absolutely hate it when people knock loudly, it's one of my pet peeves."

I stand in the centre of the room awkwardly looking around at the various weapons he has on his wall, no doubt from past Hunger Games. "President, I don't know why you've called me here but I've come to ask you for a solution to my problem."

"I called you in here to discuss Tatum, which I'm sure is your problem," he gets up from his chair and crosses the room over to me. I nod my head. "I think I may have the solution to your problem, and you may not like it. I have proposed with the Game Makers that your daughter go back into the Games as punishment,"

"NO!" I shout, covering my mouth once I do.

"But," he continues. "They denied, saying that would drop ratings since we already did that with you. So I through you into the bet _with _your daughter," he looks at me and my heart stops beating. "And they agreed."

_Tatum Mellark age 16 POV_

"That one is never going to last," I nod my head towards the boy from District 10 who is already having troubles talking to the guys.

"Yeah, no kidding." Willow says taking a sip out of her coffee mug.

"When did you start drinking coffee?"

"Ever since you got stabbed and I needed a little bit more caffeine to stop thinking about it."

"Fair enough," I laugh. A blonde haired girl runs past me with a big 12 sewn into her training jacket. "I think I know that chick. She used to go to my school and give me a hard time." I look at Willow and smirk.

She sets her coffee down on the bench beside her and shakes her head. "No! You cannot do this! Remember that list, of people who could help us with that thing we want to do? Yeah, you won't be helping it happen if you do what I think you're thinking of doing!"

"Too bad," I say getting up. "She's not on the list," I whisper laughing. I step out onto the training mat and instantly all of the Tributes eyes are on me. "Listen up everybody! I am Tatum Mellark, survivor of last year's Hunger Games. To start todays training lesson, let's get started on a few of the basics, okay?"

Someone puts up their hand so I nod my head telling them to ask their question. "Ummm, isn't our Trainer supposed to be here by now?" The girl from 6 asks.

"Yes but I guess they're running late. Let's start off with Arianna Lucy Cerenicai," I say pronouncing her name perfectly and gracefully. She steps forward with a smile beaming on her face. "Let's see you do a handstand." I say before I am interrupted by my mother's voice. I cringe and jump around to face her.

She walks up to me with her face redder than Rudolph's nose and her brown hair a frizzy mess. "Tatum! What the hell are you doing?" She shouts looking at all the Tributes.

"Mrs. Everdeen, your daughter was trying to make me do a handstand and I know it was an act of bullying." Arianna steps forward smiling her evil little smile and cocking her head.

Mom turns to look at her with her grey eyes squinted. "Arianna, if you would please I am trying to talk to my daughter."

"Sorry Mrs. Everdeen I just though you should know the things that Tatum has been doing."

_Shouldn't have done that blondie. _I think as mom leaves my side and goes after Arianna by gripping her arm. "I know what you've done to people at school. Don't you think that Tatum hasn't come home crying from something that you've said or done to someone else in class! If I get the chance to, I'll hurt you bad, but I won't kill you, I'll let you suffer like you do to your victims!" I spit in her face and I watch her back off into the crowd of Tributes.

Mom turns back to me and pulls me over to the end of the training room. "We're going into the Games Tatum, you and me."

_**AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHA this is the last update I will get done tonight. Sorry I've updated so much I have two really big tests tomorrow and this is how I take my stress out. At the end of each update for the day I will put my Random Thought I have, just for fun.**_

_**Random thought of the day: Why do people keep telling me I look like Jennifer Lawrence? My mom, people at my school, I mean, it's not a bad thing, is it? **_

_**Review please! :) **_


	17. Greetings

_Angeline Caste age 16 District 1_

The girl from 2 is staring at me. I fiddle with the rope in my hands trying to tie a perfect knot. The more I look at the girl the more her spikey hair looks more like weapons than anything else. She is sharpening a knife on a stone, still glaring.

"Hi! I'm JJ!" A girl with a large 3 sewn onto her training outfit jumps up in front of me, making me take a step back. Her short strawberry blonde hair sways back and forth and a smile is spread from ear to ear.

"Hi, I'm Angeline…."

"Angeline! What a wonderful name! You know I've always wanted a name like that myself!"

She slings an arm around my shoulder making me wriggle out of her grasp. I look up to the training board near the roof where all of the Tributes names are listed on a big platform TV. My eyes scan in the District 3 category to see her name. Jennifer Jareu.

"If your name is Jennifer, why do they call you JJ?"

"That's just my initials sweetie."

_Sweetie? _She's the same age as me! Does she even realize I'm from District 1? That I'm a potential threat? That I am possibly her worst nightmare? Okay, the _that_ was probably a lie, Katniss is anyone's worst nightmare after seeing what she did to the girl from 12 yesterday.

"Why are you talking to me?" I ask her.

She smiles. "Because, sweetie, we all need to work together if we want to survive these Games." Her smile is innocent, but I can tell by the gleam in her eyes that something else is on her mind.

_Donnie Leighton age 16 District 6_

"Hello, what's your name?" I get down on my knees beside the District 4 girl, and the District 4 boy. The girl from 4 is making her arm look like tree bark and the boy from 4 is carefully putting the springs on a trap, careful not to snap it on his own fingers.

"Kaia." The girl answers with a sweet smile upon her face. I glare at her, for all I know she could have known the girl who killed my cousin.

"And yours?" I ask the District 4 boy. I can feel anger burning up inside of me, but for what reason? These Tributes didn't do anything to my family. Maybe it's just me.

"Grayson, but everyone just calls me Gray." He smiles and Kaia laughs beside him. I look between the two and then back to Gray. Gray obviously had some sort of chick magnet on him seeing the way Kaia batted her eyelashes.

"What's yours?" Gray asks me, getting up from what he was doing.

"Donnie." I say.

"Well then Donnie, what type of weapons are you good with?"

_Jennifer "JJ" Jareau age 16 District 3_

The training centre is crowded and full of people, Tributes and Capitol people who have come to attend such an exciting event. They may very well be seeing enemies being formed and alliances made. I noticed how nicely dresses these people were even if it consisted of purple wigs and flaky foundation. These people were rich, that's why they were in here. Because they had money.

Money was always some sort of problem in my family whether it was because dad needed to buy something to fix the house or mom needed a haircut. So anyone could imagine how I felt when I saw all of these people lined up to come see us practice. I notice Wade practicing at the Plant station, where he would most likely not learn anything from.

My stomach fluttered with happiness as I thought of coming home, being crowned Victor, all because of Wade sniffed some sort of pretty flower or something stupid like that. I even laughed to myself, which caught the boy from 5's attention.

I wanted to be alone in the Games and not have the problem of being friends with an ally then having to kill them later but I guess, that plan back fired on me as soon as 5 noticed me.

"Hey," 5 said before I could get a chance to blink. "My name's Devon, what's yours?"

"JJ." I say looking him up and down.

"On the board it says Jennifer."

"Well I don't go by that, okay? It's JJ."

"Okay fine, sorry, JJ," he winks. Disgusting. "Just thought I would get to know your name before someone rips your head off or something like that." He winks at me again then turns his back on me.

"You know, you better watch your back!" That wasn't the best comeback.

"What?" He says turning around.

"You better watch your back…. for a knife!"

Devon smiles. "Way to state the obvious."

He walks away to the knife station. I guess I gave him the idea.

_**Yeah I know that was short and I'm sorry. So I don't know if all of you got my PM but I have a blog up and it shows what I think all of the Tributes would look like! So here's the link but you have to remove the spaces.**_

_**http / / : fuzzycat901 . blogspot . ca / **_

_**Apparently some people were having troubles so if you are just PM me! I have the bloodbath Tributes sorted out, who do you think is going to be a bloodbath? (besides the District 2 male) **_

_**Review please! **_


	18. I'm On Your Side

_**Guess what I'm doing right now? I'm eating Kraft Dinner while writing this! I bet none of you can say that! Haha. Anyways guess who's stressed? Me! So, I might be filling up your inboxes with chapters tonight. So I am sorry if that bothers any of you. Most of you probably love it when I get stressed lol. **_

_Lightning Halloway POV_

The Capitol isn't all what it seems. Sure it has its perks but being trapped forced to like innocent kids killing kids? That's just preposterous. I am the main stylist here in the Capitol and I stylize everyone from kindergartners to Tributes and all the way up to the President. I was blessed with the gift of styling, too bad I hate it.

My job, like the Capitol, has its perks of maybe getting paid higher than anybody else- beside the Game Makers of course- but it's not at all fulfilling.

"Lightning?" The District 1 male walks into my little square room and sits down in the big metal chair.

"That's me!" I smile, picking up a comb and playing with his precious brown hair. Smooth. This boy took good care of himself.

"What are you going to do with me?" Something flashed in his eyes, was it a hint of sadness? Anger? I couldn't tell but before I could ask it was gone.

"I'm going to do what I can with your hair, it's already so short! And then I will apply makeup on you and send you to your personal stylist for the costume. You don't look like you need any waxing done today," I pause. "Darling." I tried not to talk like a Capitol citizen too much, it got to me after a while but with the Tributes, I have to use it.

Sterling takes no time at all and when I'm done, Tribute after Tribute piles in. I mark off the ones I like on my clipboard and the ones I don't like. My lists are messy sometimes, but other times, they can be neat.

_**Lighting's Like List**_

_**Sterling westwick- District 1**_

_**Jennifer jareu- district 3 (likes to be called "jJ")**_

_**Kaia Port – District 4**_

_**Devon carter- District 5**_

_**Kantana townsend- district 6**_

_**Aaron marjolane- district 7**_

_**Fei arlin- District 8**_

_**Savera lockheast- district 9**_

_**Tally mitch- District 10**_

_**Mirace tryn – district 10 (likes to be called "mira")**_

_**Victoria Starks- District 11**_

_**Haiku stray- District 12**_

All of the other Tributes are on my dislike list. Tatum doesn't talk the whole time she is here which is rude, earning her a spot on my dislike list. By the time Katniss finally saunters into the room, she sits up nice and tall with her brown locks tucked behind her ears.

I pick up the brush and brush away the knots and chop off the split ends. "Katniss," I say. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Lightning, we'll get through this."

"You do know that you won't come out alive right?"

"Yeah, but I'll fight for Tatum, she's the one who's important."

I sigh. "The others will try to target you the best they can, you are, however, the main prize of the Game."

"I figured."

I start braiding her hair back in her signature braid, like I did for Tatum. I look around at the security cameras buzzing around the room. With technology now a days the Capitol thought, why not put a microphone on the cameras? So now every conversation is recorded.

"Excuse me; I have to go get some more hair elastics." I excuse myself out of the room and walk out into the hall where I pull out my notepad and a ball point pen to write on. I quickly jot down my note and stuff it in my pocket, but make sure to duck into the supply closet for more hair elastics before I return.

"Lightning?" Katniss says before I can even close the door.

"Yes sweetie?" I say even though she is much older than I am.

"Pluck my eyebrows before I go."

I smirk. "Yes, Katniss."

When I'm done, I give her a note like I've given every Tribute that has come in here on where to go next but along with her note I slip in the one I have just written. She opens it carefully and reads it.

_**I'm On Your Side **_

Her eyes light up and before I can say anything more, she's gone.

_**More chapters to come tonight! I hope the cool font shows up! **_


	19. Here We Go

_**The cool font didn't show up :'( This is the final chapter before going into the arena! I will not be doing interviews because anyone who has read "Alone and Broken" knows that didn't go well last time. This chapter will be super-duper short!**_

_President Coy POV_

As the Tributes line up in the Training Centre to be told what will be expected of them in the Games, I can't help but snicker at their training outfits. The long red streaks and the fake looking number sewn on their backs is just so funny I have to wipe a tear from my eye. But that's just me; I've always been one for fashion.

The Tributes are lined up from 1-12, 12 having the highest number of Tributes. Katniss looks me straight in the eyes, not breaking her gaze for a second. She wants to tell me she's strong, but I've already sensed that.

"Okay Tributes, these past few years with the Hunger Games our ratings have dropped massively being that some people are scared to watch it since Katniss' revolution," the head Trainer announces this and glares at Katniss. "Anyways, as a result we were forced to spice up the Games and we promised the Capitol the best year yet. So, without further ado, I would like President Coy to introduce to you his arena!"

The trainer steps down and hands me his microphone. "It's all yours, President." He mumbles in my and pats me on the back. I step up to the podium and the flat screen TV on the wall lights up with a CGI model of the arena.

Some gasps can be heard from the Tributes and I see a few people squeal in delight, no doubt Careers. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you this year's Hunger Games!" I go on to explain the arena to them and when I mention the singing some of the Tributes wrinkle their noses. Well, it's sing or die.

"We are showing you the arena so you will be better prepared for it, leaving us with a good opening and high ratings! We are also not allowing you to have any time to choose your allies because we fear that gives you too much time to get to know one another and then when we get down to the final two, you don't want to kill each other. We, as an audience really hate that. So, some friendly advice before you go into the arena: Stay strong, get some weapons, and be ready to fight for your life. May the odds be ever in your favour."

And with the push of a button, the Tributes fall through the floor and into the wicked arena that will eat them alive.

_**WAHOOOO! BLOODBATH NEXT! Remember if you didn't review your Tribute will probably end up on the chopping board. Review! **_

_**Here's some hints to the song titles:**_

"_**Walk Through The Fire"- not mine**_

"_**Out Alive"(maybe not sure)- not mine**_

"_**Blood on the Floor"- Mine**_


	20. The Bloodbath

_**Okay so, I am feeling motivated. I bought the new Ke$ha CD and now I am motivated. Love it. Anyways I am still stressed so expect a few updates throughout the next few days. Honestly I haven't been all that great with my writing on here. I have been on another writing site called Wattpad and it's great! Anyways here is the bloodbath!**_

_Wade Blanchard age 16 District 3_

That day in the smoke pit next to JJ, I just wanted to get to the Reaping's and get it over and done with but now, I'm not so sure. Everyone says I'm stupid, and they're right. I'm proud to admit that I'm stupid, or, is that a bad thing? Being dropped into the arena was surprising, I would have thought that I would have at least one more good night sleep!

But now I am staring into the light blue eyes of JJ again, except this time, there's blood in them. She could kill me without a moment's hesitation and I don't blame her, I would want me gone too, out of this Game. The timer dings and everyone runs off of their metal plate and to the Cornucopia where weapons are laid out by the numbers.

The arena is exactly what the hologram looked like back in the training centre. The six sections are marked clearly but it's hard to tell if you're running at full speed like I am- or just me in general. I grab a sword without thinking and turn around to see JJ standing over me with her fists in the air. I laugh and look at the sword. She is no match against me.

I swing the sword at her head which she ducks prominently. She cackles a deep cackle and punches me in the nose making me stagger back onto the hard rough ground. Screams sound all around me as everything and everyone seems to be perishing. I look up at JJ whose eyes are now full of blood and not metaphorically. Her eyes literally have blood streaked across them. She wipes the blood from her eyes, which I soon realize was not her own.

She takes the sword from the ground and stabs me through the chest. I guess she really did hate me.

_Kaia Port age 16 District 4_

Stealing things from houses was one thing but now that I come to think of it, stealing people's lives is totally different. I stand over the boy from 2's dead body with blood all over my hands. What have I done? The arrow that was in his head is now clutched in my hand hence the blood. I grabbed a bow and arrow- the strongest thing I can use.

Back in 4 a bow and arrow wasn't very popular but to me it was. I string the bloody arrow onto the string and pull back, ready to take aim at my next victim. JJ stands over Wade's dead body then runs off into one of the sections with her sword, I couldn't tell but I think it was section three. Everything's a blur but that's when I see it. The brown hair, the long braid at the back, the hideous training outfit with the number 12 sewn in the back. Tatum.

Katniss isn't a threat to me. She's probably old and can't run like she used to so I could get her out of the way quicker. Tatum however is a bigger target. She's quick, she's strong, and she's close to perfect. Something I think the girl from 1 can relate to.

I pull on the string and watch the arrow fly towards Tatum but just as it does, her mother jumps in front taking the arrow for her.

"Dammit!" I yell just before a knife is lodged into my back.

_Casey Sands age 17 District 5_

Bridget and I are identical twins in every way possible. We eat the same things, do the same things, and even wear the same things on different occasions. Some people can't tell us apart and sometimes I can't even tell us apart.

All of the Tributes around me are fighting for their lives while I stand in the middle of everything and watch. The difference between my twin and I was that she did everything while I did the talking. I like to talk, but I'm pretty sure everyone has already noticed that. The boy from 10 walks up to me and smiles. I twirl my bleach blonde hair on my pointer finger and saunter over to him.

"What's your name?"

"Wolf!" He responds deeply.

I giggle. "That's a pretty name." If Bridget were here she would have already stole his supplies and stabbed him while he was captivated by me. But Bridget isn't here and it's just me. I walk closer to him and put my arms around his neck. An explosion goes off behind us. He cranes his neck down to kiss me and I giggle. I can be such a bad girl sometimes! And just when I think his warm lips are about to touch mine, I am winded by something and then, my lips are no longer warm.

_Aaron Marjolane age 17 District 7_

The explosion was loud and terrifying, and I have no idea why or how it happened. All I know is I'm standing next to it watching bits and pieces of supplies fly everywhere. As if being Reaped on my Birthday wasn't enough, I could be killed days after turning seventeen! Well technically, a lot of other Tributes could too but this was a big deal to me! If I died, Maria would miss me and so would my other friends. I have no one else to turn to.

My short term memory loss doesn't help things for this arena either. People are choosing sections now and running into them. Only a handful of people are left here and most of them are killing. Dead bodies are on the ground including the hot girl from 5. I turn to run but when I do, my ankle is trapped by a snare and another explosion goes off but this time, it's right on top of me.

_Ivy Cyrpess age 16 District 7_

I made it. I made it out of the bloodbath! Those were the first two sentence that came into my mind when I ran into the forest of section two only to find that I am in a tall building, and not a forest at all. Dinosaur bones are everywhere. Encased in glass, hanging from the glass ceiling, and even standing on metal sticks!

Each one look so life like I could just reach out and- no, Ivy, don't touch it! What if it was a trap and the dinosaurs bit me or something? I shook the thought off. I would not touch these dinosaurs if I wanted to get home. But little did I know there was something else I should have been worried about behind me like the District 2 girl, who brutally put a knife in the back of my head.

_**So those are the bloodbath Tributes! Sorry if I killed your Tribute but it is the bloodbath! I will have a death list up next chapter. Review please!**_

_**Here's some hints to the song titles:**_

"_**Walk Through The Fire"- not mine**_

"_**Out Alive"(maybe not sure)- not mine**_

"_**Blood on the Floor"- Mine**_


	21. Run Before Hiding Or Hide Before Running

**Katniss Everdeen District 12 **

"Mom!" Tatum yells rather dramatically while dragging me on the grassy turf. I help her along by trying to scramble to my own two feet quickly, only to find that the pain is too overwhelming. I scream as the arrow digs into my bone. I don't know what section Tatum dragged me into but there was a big explosion behind us and a lot of screaming.

"Tatum, I think we can stop now."

"No mom, we are not stopping, I've been in these Games before, you have to get as far away from the bloodbath as possible!"

I can see the fear in her bright blue eyes and the pain that's dilated in her pupils. I've been in these Games twice, has she forgotten? "Tatum, I think you're forgetting something."

"What? I have a bow and arrow for you I stole once Kaia died; I got a pack of knives for myself although two fell out when I started to drag you. What am I forgetting?" She practically screams. Her braid has fallen out and her wavy brown hair is now lying limply at her sides.

"No you're not forgetting anything supplies wise, I've been in these Games twice already."

Her face goes bright red. "Oh right, sorry. Should we stop?"

"Yeah, over by that log."

She props me up against the log and attends right away to the arrow sticking out of my leg. "You're lucky she had a bad aim."

I nod my head. "We need to stop the blood flow. Go get me a long stick; I'm sure you can find one around here in the forest."

Tatum nods her head and scurries off into the bushes behind me. I take off my training jacket quickly and grab a knife out of the pack that Tatum left beside me. I cut off my sleeve and wrap it around my upper thy. Tatum appears a second later with a much longer stick than I had wanted.

"Can you cut that in half somehow?"

Tatum looks at it and shrugs her shoulders. She then raises it up high in the air and brings it down on her knee, chopping it into two pieces. She hands one piece to me and I take it and put it by my side. I then take the sleeve that I ripped off and put it underneath my battle wound and then tie the end of the sleeve to the stick and twist the stick until the sleeve is tight around my wound.

"Wow," Tatum says. "I didn't know you knew first aid."

"One of the perks of being a survivor." I force a smile.

An explosion goes off at the Cornucopia making Tatum drops to her knees and put her hands behind her head. I pull her close to me and let her rest on my shoulder. I let my trembling hands wrap around shoulders in a comforting way. "It'll be okay," I pause swallowing a huge lump in my throat. "Little duck."

"Okay, mother goose."

Tatum's sarcastic tone makes me laugh. The wound in my leg is still bleeding, soaking through my black sleeve. If one of us is going to make it out alive, it'll be Tatum; I couldn't bear watching her suffer.

**Victoria Starks age 15 District 11**

The desert heat strikes me hard as soon as I come out of the forest and step onto the scorching hot sand. Instantly I hop to the side trying to get away from it but it's all around me. The sand burns through my shoes making me hop, jump, and skip all over the place.

Cannons sound signaling the dead. Six people have perished in the bloodbath and eighteen remain. I look around frantically from left to right and then right to left. Anyone could be around me now, and anyone could come and kill me at any second. I could be sleeping, looking for water, shelter, even stopping to look at a shiny rock- and I could be dead.

I look back at the forest and ponder for a moment if I should go back, but that could mean the shed of my own blood. I have no weapon, no water, no nothing and I'm in a desert. I think I'll take my chances.

I walk on, holding my head up high and my hands shoved in the pockets of my training pants. The sky above me is a bright blue and not a cloud in sight. I wonder if this is a Capitol sky or a real sky like the one my brother is probably looking up on at home?

As I continue to walk, the sun gets higher in the air and beats down on me making me sweat harder than ever before.

"Victoria?" I hear someone whisper and automatically I fall to my knees as an instant reflex.

"Whose there?" I whisper.

I whip my head up, sand falling from my hair.

"It's me, Kantana." The girl from District 6 whispers back. As if she wasn't a threat, I stand up on my feet and look the girl in the eye. She's the same size as me, same age, and practically the same features only her hair is in a shortcut bob where mine is down past my shoulders.

"Allies?" I whisper seeming to read her mind.

"Allies." She smiles and shakes my hand.

**Lukas "Luke" Lune age 14 District 8**

The bloodbath was messy and I was lucky enough to escape with a spear and an ally; Samuel Sola from District 11. He runs slightly behind me with his head hanging down low.

"Come on," I say pointing to a tall building that sticks out between the trees. "Nobody will ever imagine looking for us in there!"

"Are you sure?" Samuel questions me quizzically.

I stare at his brown eyes that look identical to mine. "Yes I'm sure. Let's go!" I pull him by the arm and into the building. I gasp once we're inside. A restaurant just like in the Capitol! I remember when I was six years old my father took me to one of these for the first time. People dressed in all white came to me with big silver platters and delivered my favourite food as if they could read what I was thinking.

"A restaurant." Samuel breathes at the same time I think it.

"How do you know what this is?" I question him knowing they have nothing like these posh white tables with silver cutlery in any District.

"My mom is a Mentor for District 11, I've been to the Capitol before and to many restaurants."

"That's weird, we've must've met before, my dad is a Mentor for District 8!"

"That's a coincidence." Samuel smiles.

We move forwards towards the big counter where a tall man stands by a cash register. "For two, gentlemen?" He asks pulling out two menus from behind the register. I look at Samuel then nod to the waiter. He leads us to a table by the window but as soon as he starts to put down the menus I see another Tribute outside in the forest, looking up at a tall tree.

Miracle Tyrn.

"Umm, could we sit at that table behind the divider?" Samuel asks pointing to the big oak table made for ten or more people. The waiter smiles and nods.

"Of course." He leads us over there but I notice something strange. When the waiter walks, he doesn't bend his knees. Maybe it's just me, or maybe he's had knee surgeries? He has to be real though, his features are so life like!

We sit down and take the leather menus from our waiter and wait until he disappears to start talking. "Okay so this is a little weird, do you think we can trust the food here?"

"I don't know, but we have to trust the water, we need it." Samuel says.

"We could go look for it out in the forest." I say.

Samuel shakes his head. "No, that would be too much work. That's what they want us to do. I think I have it planned out in my head." Samuel points to his head nodding at the same time. I shrug my shoulders, I hope he has this all worked out because I know Miracle is older and stronger, and she could kick our fourteen year old asses out of this arena.

_**I hoped you liked this chapter!**__**Just want to say something: The songs will not be like Glee and neither will the style. I watch Glee to make fun of it, honestly. The singing is great, I love Cory Montieth, but the storyline is… don't even get me started. 100 Reviews for only 20 chapters so far! I love you all! Thank you so much and keep up the good work! **_

**DISTRICT 1:**

**Sterling Westwick age 18**

**Angeline Caste age 16**

**DISTRICT 2:**

_Sean Dehue age 18- Died by arrow to head (killed by Kaia Port)_

**Seira Stone age 17**

**DISTRICT 3:**

_Wade Blanchard age 16- Died by sword to chest (Killed by Jennifer "JJ" Jareau)_

**Jennifer "JJ" Jareau age 16**

**DISTRICT 4:**

**Grayson "Gray" Reid age 18**

_Kaia Port age 15- Died by knife in her back (killed by Unknown)_

**DISTRICT 5:**

**Devon Carter age 18**

_Casey Sands age 17- Died by Unknown (killed by Unknown)_

**DISTRICT 6:**

**Donnie Leighton age 16**

**Kantana Townsend age 15**

**DISTRICT 7:**

_Aaron Marjolane age 17- Died by explosion (killed by Unknown)_

_Ivy Cypress age 16- Died by knife in back (killed by Seria Stone)_

**DISTRICT 8:**

**Lukas "Luke" Lune age 14**

**Fei Arlin age 18**

**DISTRICT 9:**

**Nik Brion age 15**

**Savera Lockheast age 14**

**DISTRICT 10:**

**Tally Mitch age 17**

**Miracle "Mira" Tyrn age 18**

**DISTRICT 11:**

**Samuel "Sammy" Sola age 14**

**Victoria Starks age 15**

**DISTRICT 12:**

**Haiku Stray age 16**

**Arianna Lucy Cerenicai age 17**

**Tatum Mellark age 16**

**Katniss Everdeen age Unknown (if anyone can do the math, I would appreciate it)**


	22. Blood on the Floor

_**This will be a shorter chapter but I hope it will be worth it. I promise the next time I update, lots of action and very long!**_

**Haiku Stray age 16 District 12**

I see her sitting on the ground with her knees tucked up to her chest and her head in her hands. The moonlight casts down on her making her training jacket shine. I hesitate a moment before I move towards her after all, she does have an axe.

"Why?" She sobs up towards the dark sky. Angeline Caste from District 1 seemed like the strongest Career to me; until now. With only my hands and my muscles to protect me I step out of the bushes and into the light where she can see me.

She quickly hops to her feet and holds the axe in her hand.

"Whoa, I'm not going to kill you!" I don't know why, but the words just fell out of my mouth. I had no intention to say them nor had I even planned to say them. She drops the axe to the ground surprisingly and cocks her head to the right side.

"Really?" She questions.

"Really. I just came to see if you were alright. I heard you crying from a tree I had climbed for the night."

"Oh, I guess I should be quiet while crying then. Go back to tree." She turns her back on me and looks up at the sky. I take a daring step towards Angeline.

"Why were you crying?"

"Because, everything is so damn perfect in this world. I feel like I'm the only one who's not."

_Perfect? _I'll never get girls. "Oh." Is all that comes out of my mouth. Wrong move. Angeline begins to cry again but this time only drops of tears roll down her face, no tears.

I dare to take another step closer but she turns around and glares at me. "Don't take another step."

"Why?"

"Because, I feel as if you'll hurt me."

"I won't, don't worry." I step towards her as I feel I am compelled to and wrap a shaky arm around her. I don't know this girl, and I don't know if she'll kill me but she's missing home, and she's probably feeling down in the dumps, like I am.

"_Perfect feels like you want to send yourself hurdling to the floor. You have to stand tall, keep your head up and walk out the door. When really all you feel is nothing, emptiness in you,"_

She starts to sing and I stand there, confused. She reads the look on my face and scoffs. _"Try, try, try, all you'll get is nothing. Try, try, try, and you think you'll end up with something but really, all you get is nothing." _Angeline turns away and leans up against a tree trunk, staring up at the moon like they do in the movies.

I feel a strong tug at my body and in a flash, I'm by her side opening my mouth and using my horrible singing voice. _"There's blood on the floor now, there's nothing you can do. One makes good company, but two is something more. I can't promise you anything, but I might be what you're looking for. We can keep each other happy, at least for now. We might be dead by morning, but right now we're safe and sound," _

Angeline looks at me with a small sad smile on her face. As if fate has decided for us, we both open our mouths at the same time, and take that long awaited deep breath. _"Because there's blood on the floor now, and there's nothing we can do. We can stand by our watch, or fight even if we lose. Blood has been shed now, and the Games have just begun."_

She looks at me and says the last few sentences. _"Perfect is harder than you think, and to win is more than that. You have to look your best, even if you're taking your last breath. Perfect is everything, at least it is to me."_

I guess it was settled. We would fight but I guess in order to survive we will have to be perfect because after all, if you don't have a perfect fight, you lose.

**Fei Arlin age 18 District 8**

"Do you hear singing?" I ask my allies Nik Brion, Donnie Leighton, Grayson Reid, and JJ. Donnie looks at me and shurgs but Nik nods his head in silence.

Nik is my favourite out of them all. Three packages of dynamite were set on the edge of the battle grounds just for him and with the lighter I found, we lit them and killed most of the Tributes in the bloodbath. But unfortunately we injured Gray, so we had to take him in because he was one of us; a strong warrior. Since none of us are Careers, except for Gray, we took up the name Warriors. Most of the Careers are either dead or weak so, I guess we're next in line for the title.

I just hope we can live up to it, before it's ripped away by someone stronger.

_**So yes I wrote that song, "Blood on the Floor" and I don't normally share the songs I write so sorry if it really sucked. I just thought I would give it a try lol. Please review and tell me what you think of the Games so far! Whose POV would you like to see next (that's not your own Tribute's)? Who would you like to see more of? Which section of the arena interests you the most? **_

_**Review please! **_

**DISTRICT 1:**

**Sterling Westwick age 18**

**Angeline Caste age 16**

**DISTRICT 2:**

_Sean Dehue age 18- Died by arrow to head (killed by Kaia Port)_

**Seira Stone age 17**

**DISTRICT 3:**

_Wade Blanchard age 16- Died by sword to chest (Killed by Jennifer "JJ" Jareau)_

**Jennifer "JJ" Jareau age 16**

**DISTRICT 4:**

**Grayson "Gray" Reid age 18**

_Kaia Port age 15- Died by knife in her back (killed by Unknown)_

**DISTRICT 5:**

**Devon Carter age 18**

_Casey Sands age 17- Died by Explosion (killed by Nik Brion and his pack)_

**DISTRICT 6:**

**Donnie Leighton age 16**

**Kantana Townsend age 15**

**DISTRICT 7:**

_Aaron Marjolane age 17- Died by explosion (killed by Nik Brion and his pack)_

_Ivy Cypress age 16- Died by knife in back (killed by Seria Stone)_

**DISTRICT 8:**

**Lukas "Luke" Lune age 14**

**Fei Arlin age 18**

**DISTRICT 9:**

**Nik Brion age 15**

**Savera Lockheast age 14**

**DISTRICT 10:**

**Tally Mitch age 17**

**Miracle "Mira" Tyrn age 18**

**DISTRICT 11:**

**Samuel "Sammy" Sola age 14**

**Victoria Starks age 15**

**DISTRICT 12:**

**Haiku Stray age 16**

**Arianna Lucy Cerenicai age 17**

**Tatum Mellark age 16**

**Katniss Everdeen age Unknown (if anyone can do the math, I would appreciate it)**


	23. Fears and Tears

_**Who's ready for an epic chapter? **_

_Sterling Westwick age 18 District 1_

The blood that runs off of my knife and into the flowing water sends chills down my back. My hands are shaking at my face is sweating from the heat of the arena. With one flick of my wrist I killed Kaia Port, the girl from District 4.

She was only fifteen, and I killed her. Fifteen is only a three year age difference but what does that matter? I killed someone, and now I have to live with the guilt. But I that was the way I was trained and that is the way I will live.

"Ow,"

I almost drop the knife in the river when I look up to see Seira Stone, the girl from District 2, trying to wade into the river. First, she feels it with her toe and then she shoves her foot in deeper, making her black combat boots fill with water. She whimpers as she does it and her face contorts into a mixture of pain and disgust.

I run behind a bush and watch as Seira puts her full body in and starts to whine even more. She doggy paddles over to the other side, barely making it with the rushing current. She then, heaves herself onto the river bank and takes one loud breath.

That's when it clicks in; she's on my side of the river bank now. My eyes quickly scan her body for weapons but I find that she has none. I carefully creep out of the bush and reach out to tap her on the shoulder but, I'm knocked down before I can even have a chance.

"Are you trying to kill me? District 1!" Seira tackles me to the ground and pins my arms behind my head so I am unable to move.

"No!" I yell, trying to see where I dropped my knife when she unexpectedly punched me. It's a few feet away from me, still in the bush.

"Where's your weapon?"

"I don't have one!" I lie.

Still on my back, she leans closer inwards to see where my eyes are looking. She chuckles once she spots the silver blade sticking out of the grass. "You're a bad liar 1." She kicks me in the head and gets up off of my back. My head begins to spin and my vision starts to become fuzzy; why did she kick me like that?

"The names Sterling, and I prefer to be called by my name."

"Well, Sterling," she sighs, picking up the knife and examining it. "We're all in this arena for one thing and I don't have to tell you that I'm not in here to make friends, you already know that," she twirls the knife around in between her fingers and smiles when she finds something. "Oh, been busy have we, Sterling?"

I squint my eyes to focus in to see what she's talking about. I missed a spot of blood by the black handle of the knife.

"Who's this from?" She asks, tapping the dry blood with her hand.

"Yesterday, I killed someone."

She clucks her tongue. "Do tell."

I shake my head no. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well then, that's the price you'll have to pay. I'll find out sooner or later, after all, I love to gossip!"

Seira lunges at me with my knife but I roll to my left just in time for it to plunge into the grassy terrain. She yanks it out with a grunt and charges at me with it again, she still knows my head is spinning and she's taking full advantage of it. Out of instinct I kick my foot out and it lands in her gut.

"Hah!" I yell and slowly crawl back up to my feet as she's coughing on the ground in pain.

"You really think you can get rid of me that quickly?" she asks, turning her head around and cackles. She spits a bit of blood into the water and staggers to her feet. "This is the price you pay for being in the Hunger Games, Sterling, didn't you read the instruction manual?"

She swings the knife at me but I miss it by an inch. Seira continues to walk closer to me until she has me backed up against the trunk of a tree. "Do you know how you win the Hunger Games?"

"You kill people." I answer for her.

"That's right, so, it's only natural that I have to do this." I can see her grip on the knife is getting tighter as her skin on her hand becomes paler and paler.

"Natural isn't the best word to describe it," I mumble. She brings the knife back and rams it into my shoulder, just missing my neck. "You have shitty aim!" I yell at her in between gasps of pain.

Her face begins to turn red. "Like I said, good at gossiping, not so good with knives."

"Oh well, some things in life people thrive at and others, people don't."

"What's your point?" She raises the knife again but this time, my hand grabs her wrist and stops it from coming back down on my already bleeding wound.

I rip the knife from her grasp and tap the tip of it. "That's my point," I punch her in the face and then I kick her and she face plants onto the grass. I then stab her three times in her back, trying to ignore the blood that gets on my hands.

I pick her body up and throw it in the river and watch it float away. Her cannon booms a moment later.

"Xoxo, gossip girl."

_Grayson "Gray" Reid age 18 District 4_

All I hear is chatter from Fei when I really want her to be quiet. Nik doesn't talk much, which I like but I have a feeling that he'll do something outrageous soon. I like Donnie, he's someone I can call a friend. The girl who joined us at the last minute, JJ, she's a piece of work.

"No! I have told you a thousand times! We will not be putting the dynamite at the Cornucopia! It's just too dangerous… and too predictable." JJ continues her yelling match with Fei, which has been ongoing since the bloodbath yesterday.

Fei folds her arms. "Exactly how is this predictable?"

"In Katniss' first games a boy fixed the mines from underneath the starting plates and planted them carefully around the Cornucopia. That's how she lost her hearing."

"Alright, are you the expert on this now?"

"No, I just listened in History class."

"I see, well, did that get you anywhere in life? No it did not! So, I suggest we stick with my plan, hide out by the Cornucopia, plant explosives and when someone comes near we can have Nik set it off. After all if you want to survive you have to be good at what you know and so far," Fei steps so close to JJ that JJ has to hold her breath in order to not smell the fumes that come out of Fei's mouth. "History class hasn't worked out well for you."

Fei turns on her back to JJ and walks away ever so slowly, taunting her with every movement of her body. I watch as JJ picks up a rock nearest to her and holds it high above her head, ready to pound Fei in an instant. I lunge forward and grab the rock from her hand and throw it back on the ground.

"Hurting Fei like that will get you nowhere."

JJ looks me up and down. "Fei hurt you, I watched her." JJ carefully lays her fingers across the wound on my chest, making me flinch in pain.

"Nik did that, and he didn't mean it."

"You do know that Nik plants the explosives, and Fei lights them? I watched her do it from the middle of the battlefield."

"Don't make me remind you of what you did to your District partner, Wade Blanchard."

JJ's eyes turn from her normal metallic blue colour to a harsher blue, the kind that made waves smack violently against the shore on a stormy day. "Don't say his name." She says and turns away, making the same movements Fei did.

"Or else what? You'll hit me with a rock?"

_Devon Carter age 18 District 5_

At night, the dinosaurs come alive and during the day, they're as still as statues, waiting to kill you again when night falls. Now, as I sit here trembling in fear from the massive dinosaur that tried to attack me last night, I wonder if Volunteering was even worth it?

I hid in between two tight pillars of the wall, just enough to shield myself from the massive beast. When dawn came across the massive building the dinosaur froze in place, with his tongue in between the pillars as if he was licking me, and his teeth sharp and pointy.

Gently, I make my way out of the pillars and in between the bones of the beast, and relax once I step foot on the marble ground. But saying I 'relaxed' is an understatement. One cannot relax while fighting others to the death; it is just simply not possible.

The building has two stories, ten dinosaurs on each level. The bottom level has the eight small dinosaurs and two large ones and the top one has ten large dinosaurs, all meat eating. I think it would be safe to say that I'm sticking to the first level tonight, and not daring to come back to the top one.

Seira Stone was in this building with me when night fell, but when daylight came, she was gone. One cannon already went off today, I wonder if it was hers, she could have easily died from her injuries with the dinosaur, but I didn't hear any screams today.

The building is quiet and I have to say that I kind of like it that way. Just me, myself and I. That is, until night falls, then it's me, myself, I, and the dinosaurs.

_**Don't worry, there will be more to come either tomorrow or the next day. Sorry it took so long for me to update! I hope you all had a good Christmas and a happy new year! Okay, so, I kind of suck at this but I have a new story on Fanfiction and it's for the Hunger Games and it's called "Trapped" and it will be updated as often as I update this and if you all want to read it that would be awesome! Sorry for that bit of self-promotion there, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **_

**DISTRICT 1:**

**Sterling Westwick age 18**

**Angeline Caste age 16**

**DISTRICT 2:**

_Sean Dehue age 18- Died by arrow to head (killed by Kaia Port, Day 1)_

_Seira Stone age 17- Died by knife to back (killed by Sterling Westwick, Day 2)_

**DISTRICT 3:**

_Wade Blanchard age 16- Died by sword to chest (Killed by Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Day 1)_

**Jennifer "JJ" Jareau age 16**

**DISTRICT 4:**

**Grayson "Gray" Reid age 18**

_Kaia Port age 15- Died by knife in her back (killed by Sterling Westwick, Day 1)_

**DISTRICT 5:**

**Devon Carter age 18**

_Casey Sands age 17- Died by Explosion (killed by Nik Brion and his pack, Day 1)_

**DISTRICT 6:**

**Donnie Leighton age 16**

**Kantana Townsend age 15**

**DISTRICT 7:**

_Aaron Marjolane age 17- Died by explosion (killed by Nik Brion and his pack, Day 1)_

_Ivy Cypress age 16- Died by knife in back (killed by Seria Stone, Day 1)_

**DISTRICT 8:**

**Lukas "Luke" Lune age 14**

**Fei Arlin age 18**

**DISTRICT 9:**

**Nik Brion age 15**

**Savera Lockheast age 14**

**DISTRICT 10:**

**Tally Mitch age 17**

**Miracle "Mira" Tyrn age 18**

**DISTRICT 11:**

**Samuel "Sammy" Sola age 14**

**Victoria Starks age 15**

**DISTRICT 12:**

**Haiku Stray age 16**

**Arianna Lucy Cerenicai age 17**

**Tatum Mellark age 16**

**Katniss Everdeen **


	24. Holding Arianna against her will

_Arianna Lucy__ Cerenicai__ age 17 District 12_

Halle, Keke, the red headed girl; they're not here. In fact, no one is here to talk to me or guide me through anything anymore.

I twirl the piece of rope in my hands fiercely, not caring if it leaves a red rope burn on my skin. No allies, no weapons, only this stupid piece of rope to keep myself alive. How will it do that exactly? I can't eat it, I can't drink it, and can it even be used as a weapon?

"It'll be okay…."

A voice whispers from the other side of a tree that I just happened to be walking past. I stop in my tracks and hold in my breath as if it would help me.

"I know, the blood has stopped." Another voice says.

A small smile appears across my face. Oh good, if they're bleeding I have more of a chance at winning. I slowly get down onto my knees and crawl towards the base of the trunk and press my back up against it, still eavesdropping on their conversation.

After a minute of silence the first voice to speak starts to cough uncontrollably.

"Are you okay?" The second voice asks.

"Yes I'm fine, just stop worrying about me, you're the one who's bleeding."

"Tatum," the second voice spoke in a low voice. "Can we please move on from this? We need to find better shelter; we're out in the open here."

Katniss and Tatum, I have found the most valuable Tributes in this arena, and I'm certainly not going to pass the opportunity up right now. With one swift jump I am out behind the tree trunk with the long piece of rope grasped tightly in both of my hands.

Katniss sits right up against the trunk of the tree with her leg tied with a stick and a piece of fabric. I smile and slam the piece of rope underneath her chin and pull back, choking her.

"Arianna!" Tatum yells in surprise.

"Tatum, how are you today?" I ask just before Tatum lunges at me and scratches me across the face with her long fingernails. I fall backwards into the tree and hit my head. Warm sticky liquid, I can only assume is blood, drips from my cheek and onto the black fabric of my jacket. Katniss limps away from me, the rope in her hands.

Tatum pulls out a knife from her boot. "Should I kill her?"

"No, I have a better idea," Katniss whispers and kicks me in the stomach with her good foot. I throw up on the ground, which isn't much considering I didn't eat anything the day before. While I'm throwing up Katniss bends down and starts to tie my hands behind my back with the rope that I tried to strangle her with. "Now she can't escape or fight, we'll take her with us, you never know we might need all the help we can get."

"I'm telling my mother about this, she won't be happy to hear that I was abused by one of my friend's mother!"

"We're friends?" Tatum asks.

I glare at her and mouth two bad words which earns me another kick in the stomach from Katniss. "Chances are you might not even get to tell her. I'm not a fan of your mother anyways. Tatum, pick up our prisoner and let's find a better shelter."

Tatum grabs me roughly by the scruff of my collar and yanks me to my feet where she handles me like a criminal, with her hands placed on my tied up arms. We start to walk at a slow pace so Katniss can keep up with us but if I were in charge, I would be moving at a much quicker speed than this. Actually if I were in charge, I wouldn't be tied up.

The trees above me seem so peaceful and delicate yet, a branch could drop and strike me, a single bird could fall from a poisonous substance, anything could fall from the sky, then again, this is the Hunger Games, and anything is possible.

Morning turns into afternoon and afternoon turns into evening, making the sky turn a beautiful orange colour and the trees above me a dark shade of green. We stop walking around five in the evening, but not because we wanted to. We made it to the Cornucopia, the place where I can see the sections divided in the tree line. Katniss' wound has started to bleed again, making her shoes squeak with the sound of her wet blood.

"Mom?" Tatum whispers, shoving me ahead of her and kicking me in the back with her leg. I face plant on the ground and hear the crack in my front tooth sound as I whimper in pain. I hear a body collapse to the ground behind me, but my mouth is filled with too much blood for me to ask who it was.

"Tatum, go into section number three." Katniss whispers from the ground.

"Why?"

"Because, that trail has the most flourished path, look at how clean cut it is and how the bushes are nice and neat. I bet you'll find some food or water down there."

"Should I take Arianna or leave her with you?"

"Take her with you, I don't want her killing me."

I sigh but with all of my strength, I get up, look at Tatum directly in the eyes and spit onto the dirt below. "If you so much as try to kill me, I'll beat you so badly you won't be able to breathe for the rest of your life."

"Wouldn't I just be dead?"

I seriously need to work on the comebacks.

_**So yes that's a short chapter for today. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Things got crazy and I had to study for my Provincials. But now that second semester has started I will have more time to update since my classes are a hell of a lot easier. **_

**DISTRICT 1:**

**Sterling Westwick age 18**

**Angeline Caste age 16**

**DISTRICT 2:**

_Sean Dehue age 18- Died by arrow to head (killed by Kaia Port, Day 1)_

_Seira Stone age 17- Died by knife to back (killed by Sterling Westwick, Day 2)_

**DISTRICT 3:**

_Wade Blanchard age 16- Died by sword to chest (Killed by Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Day 1)_

**Jennifer "JJ" Jareau age 16**

**DISTRICT 4:**

**Grayson "Gray" Reid age 18**

_Kaia Port age 15- Died by knife in her back (killed by Sterling Westwick, Day 1)_

**DISTRICT 5:**

**Devon Carter age 18**

_Casey Sands age 17- Died by Explosion (killed by Nik Brion and his pack, Day 1)_

**DISTRICT 6:**

**Donnie Leighton age 16**

**Kantana Townsend age 15**

**DISTRICT 7:**

_Aaron Marjolane age 17- Died by explosion (killed by Nik Brion and his pack, Day 1)_

_Ivy Cypress age 16- Died by knife in back (killed by Seria Stone, Day 1)_

**DISTRICT 8:**

**Lukas "Luke" Lune age 14**

**Fei Arlin age 18**

**DISTRICT 9:**

**Nik Brion age 15**

**Savera Lockheast age 14**

**DISTRICT 10:**

**Tally Mitch age 17**

**Miracle "Mira" Tyrn age 18**

**DISTRICT 11:**

**Samuel "Sammy" Sola age 14**

**Victoria Starks age 15**

**DISTRICT 12:**

**Haiku Stray age 16**

**Arianna Lucy Cerenicai age 17**

**Tatum Mellark age 16**

**Katniss Everdeen **


	25. Important Note

_**Hello everybody! I am so sorry with my lack of updates. Usually I would send this to you through PM but, I'm much too lazy to do that right now, and as much as I hate putting author's notes in, I'm going to do one. **_

_**So, homework comes first and foremost although I would rather not have it at all. I am also going on vacation soon so, I can't really help that either. **_

_**At the moment (for this week or two) I cannot bring myself to write about people killing each other. I know that requires a little explanation so here goes... I drove home on this bright sunny day today to get my lunch for Musical Theatre and when I walk in, my Mom greets me at the door with my lunch and asks me if I knew a girl that goes to my school. I said I didn't know her well, but I knew who she was. My Mom continued to tell me that the girl killed herself, and then as soon as I got to Musical, I broke down with everybody else and cried for a while. **_

_**I am so sorry about not being able to update as much as I would like to. I really hope you understand. **_

_**Fuzzycat901**_


End file.
